


Blast from the Past

by ShutUpAndPaddle



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpAndPaddle/pseuds/ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliegh's case is revisited, will Eric finally find peace of mind? Horatio begins to lose the trust he had for some of his team after they act childishly.<br/>Story 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Thursday morning and both Zoe and Horatio were woken by the sound of the screeching alarm. Zoe rolled over and slammed the button on the alarm and rolled back over to Horatio who pulled her in to him and held her tightly.  
“Do we have to go in?” Zoë mumbled sleepily as she placed her head on his shoulder as he lifted the side of her shirt slightly and swept his fingers across the soft skin of her waist.  
“I’m afraid so” Horatio said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head as he carried on stroking her waist.  
“But I want you all to myself today” she said as she moved her head to look up at him with a tired half smile.  
“You can have me all to yourself later” he said with a wide grin. She wrapped her leg around his as she placed her hand on his chest.  
“Anyway, good morning, beautiful” he said with a smile as he placed his hand over hers on his chest.  
“Good morning handsome” she said with a grin as she delicately kissed him. They kissed a few times, small pecks.  
“What if I refuse to get up?” She said looking at him, curious.  
“Then I’ll have to drag you out of the bed myself.”  
“In that case I think I’ll refuse more often” she said with a cheeky smile as she bit her bottom lip gently.  
“Mmm” Horatio moaned in agreement, also wanting to stay there himself.  
She relaxed back down and placed her head on his shoulder as she delicately began to run her fingers over his strong chest.  
She found herself falling back to sleep as did Horatio. He took a deep breath to wake himself up.  
“Come on, we have to get up this time” Horatio said with a smile as he shifted and went to get up.  
“Mmmm” Zoe moaned and let him get out of the bed easily as she shuffled over to his side and took in his scent as she pulled the duvet up and snuggled in a ball. ‘He smells so perfect’ she thought to herself.  
“Zoe, come on sweetheart.” Horatio called from the bathroom.  
“Another minute” she said with a smile as she kept her eyes closed.  
“You know that minute will turn into an hour, you need to get up” Horatio said walking back through into the bedroom, doing his teeth.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
“Am I going to have to carry you to the shower or drag you? Your choice” Horatio said with a smile as he turned back around to walk into the bathroom and spat the tooth paste out, rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash.  
“Mmm you decide” she said with a smile as he walked back in with a smile.  
He pulled the duvet back and a rush of cold air hit her.  
“Why did you do that?” She asked looking at him and then rubbed her eyes with a cheeky grin.  
“Because you need to get up, or you’re going to be late for work.” Horatio said softly.  
“Then you’ll have to punish me, and that could work out in my favour.” She said with a cheeky grin. A wide grin appeared across Horatio’s face as he looked down, trying not to give her the reaction she wanted but unable to hide his amusement. He exhaled a small laugh and looked back up at her, trying to hide the grin.  
“If you’re not up in 5 seconds I’m going to carry you into that bathroom.” Horatio said with a grin, still amused by her comment about him punishing her.  
“Come back to bed, I’ll give you something that’s far better than work.” She said with a grin.  
“Why don’t you join me in the shower in that case?” Horatio asked with a grin. He saw her facial expression change a little, he could clearly see she wasn’t entirely comfortable with that thought.  
“Do you think either of us would get into work on time if that happened?” Zoë asked, looking up at Horatio.  
“No, but it would be an experience…” He said with a grin, trying to figure out her reasons for not wanting to share a shower with him. She gave him a smile. ‘Oh God, I hope he doesn’t take it personally.’ She thought to herself.  
“5…4…3…2–” Horatio began to count down with a smirk.  
“Okay, okay, I’m up” she said as she sat up and looked at him with a brilliant smile herself.  
“You’re going to pay for this later.” She said with a cheeky smile.  
“I look forward to it” Horatio grinned. She giggled slightly as she got up and walked into the bathroom after giving his chest a swipe with her hand.  
She did her teeth and then closed the door too as she got in the shower. Horatio walked round to her main bathroom and had a shower in there and then put a clean pair of boxers on before walking back into her room. She walked out in a bright pink shirt and underwear, pulling a cream/white suit from the closet. She got dressed with Horatio and did her hair. Horatio had gone downstairs and made the coffee when she came down.  
“Thank you handsome” she said with a smile as he handed her the mug. He gave her a smile and they sat at the island counter, drinking their coffee, talking. Horatio then had to shoot off. Zoe went upstairs and got some washing out of the washing bin and put a light load on. She then went off to work.  
As soon as the team got in they had a call out to a young woman who was found dead in her home, on the sofa. It looked like suicide to start off with but seemed suspicious. Eric called Horatio over to the side of the living room.  
“Look who’s in her contact list under boyfriend” Eric said as he showed Horatio the phone. Horatio exhaled and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Eric, if you want to sit this one out, I don’t mind.” Horatio said.  
“No H, it’s okay.” Eric said softly. They processed the scene and Eric began having flashbacks.  
“Eric honey, are you okay?” Zoe asked seeing him frozen, looking down at the note on the coffee table.  
“Er… yeah, I’m fine Calleigh” Eric said glancing back at Zoe.  
“Calleigh?” Zoe asked as Horatio turned around.  
“Err, sorry Zoe… Yes, I’m fine.” Eric said looking over at her.  
“Eric, I think you should go outside for a moment” Horatio said softly.  
“Yeah, sorry H” Eric said as he quickly walked outside and got some air, calming himself down.  
“Who’s Calleigh?” Zoe asked, moving over to Horatio.  
“She worked with us before you joined, she… she seemed to have committed suicide and her boyfriend of the time, is now the boyfriend of this young woman. We were convinced that Calleigh wouldn’t have done this to herself, but the evidence told us it was suicide.” Horatio exhaled a few times.  
“She and Eric were close and at one point I think they were in a relationship.” Horatio added softly.  
“Aw, I’m really sorry to hear that.” Zoe said softly as she then looked around the place.  
“Who’s the boyfriend?”  
“A man named Jay” Horatio said looking over at her with a sigh.  
They processed the house and pulled off a partial print off the gun which seemed out of place. Alexx got the body back to the autopsy and began the examination as they all worked in the lab.  
Ryan pulled the print off the gun and it was a match to Jay, Calleigh’s old boyfriend. Ryan brought him in with the help of Frank, whilst Zoe and Eric continued to work in the lab and Horatio walked down to autopsy.  
“Alexx, have we got anything?” Horatio asked as he stood by the body.  
“There’s and entrance and exit wound - entrance through the back of her mouth and the exit out the back of her skull. I found metal scrapings on her teeth where it looks like she bit down on something metal, it looks like it could be from the gun when it was in her mouth.” Horatio moved closer to get a look. Alexx then handed him a pot with some of the scrapings in.  
“Now why would she bite the gun if she was the one pulling the trigger?” Horatio questioned.  
“I don’t know honey, that’s your department.” Alexx said with a caring look.  
“Thank you Alexx, anything else?” Horatio asked.  
“No honey, I’ll let you know if I do find something else though.” She said with a smile. Horatio gave her a nod and then left with the pot in his hand. He handed it to Zoe to compare to the marks on the gun and to run a comparison to find if it was the same metal. It was a match and Zoe handed Horatio the results.  
“We’ve got him this time.” Horatio said as he placed the paper on the side and Zoe filed it, looking up at Eric.  
“Honey, are you sure you’re okay?” She asked as she moved closer to him.  
“Yes, I’m really okay, thank you Zoe.” Eric said with a smile.  
“Okay, I’m here if you want to talk” she said with a sweet smile. He gave her a nod and she carried on with her work.  
Ryan and Frank dragged him in and sat him in the interrogation room as both Ryan and Horatio grilled him.  
Eric walked past and stared at Jay, Jay gave him a smirk and Eric had to walk past otherwise he knew he’d lose it if he went in.  
Once Ryan and Horatio had put the evidence in front of him, he confessed but claimed insanity.  
“I don’t think that is going to work” Horatio said raising his eyebrows, picking the pictures right up.  
Horatio and Ryan left him in the room and knew that he was responsible for Calleigh’s death too, they just had to prove it.  
Zoe found Horatio in his office.  
“Horatio, I’d like to ask you something.”  
“Sure, go ahead.” Horatio said, sitting back in his chair.  
“You’re not going to like it, but I think it could work.” Zoe said as she sat down.  
“Okay, go ahead” Horatio said as he leant forward and clasped his hands together, already knowing that he was going to hate what came out of her mouth.  
“I think I can get this guy to confess. I know his type” Zoe said looking to Horatio. “I think if I pose as a suspect on a different case and I’m put in the same room with him, I think I could get him to confess whilst wearing a wire.” Zoe said looking to him.  
“Zoe, that’s not even an option, I’m not letting you near him, especially on your own.” Horatio said, looking deep into her eyes.  
“Horatio, there’s patrolmen everywhere; you can even be close, just out of sight. Just let me try, it’s the least I can do, I owe you all so much.” she pleaded with him. Horatio exhaled, thinking.  
“You don’t owe me, or anyone anything, Zoë.” Horatio said, as he exhaled. ‘Do I let her try this? He could quite easily hurt her. I can’t let her do this, but she could help us. He doesn’t know she’s a police officer. She’d definitely get his attention. I can’t believe I’m thinking this!’ He thought to himself.  
“Well, what are you going to say to him?” Horatio asked.  
“I don’t know, I’m going to judge his character first, but at a guess, I reckon he’s into women and is easily turned on.” She said looking to him.  
“No” Horatio said bluntly, knowing what she was getting at.  
“All it is is words, all I will say is that I like dangerous men” she said looking at him.  
“Horatio, if it’s the only way we can get him for Calleigh’s murder as well, then I’d like to at least try.” She said looking at him, with raised eyebrows. Horatio thought about it and exhaled.  
“Okay, but I’m pulling you straight out of there if he comes any closer than 2 meters to you.” Horatio said leaning forward.  
“Thank you, but it’s got to be believable, I need to be cuffed, and look slightly messy.” She said with a smile, happy she could be of help.  
“Zoe…” Horatio stopped her.  
“If I’m not cuffed then he’s going to know that something’s up.” Zoe said looking at him sincerely.  
Horatio exhaled again. “Okay, but if you want to come out of there you just say, okay?” Horatio said, looking back at her sincerely.  
“Yes, okay. Let’s do this” she said with a smile as she stood up.  
“You shouldn’t be so happy about putting yourself in danger, Zoë.” Horatio commented.  
“I’m not putting myself in danger, we’re surrounded by police, Horatio. I’m happy because you’re letting me try and help put this vile bastard away.” She said, slightly snappy, slightly softly. She fitted a wire and messed up her hair a little and took her badge, ID, gun and gun holster off, putting them in Horatio’s draws. She took her hand cuffs and they walked down, grabbing Jessop on the way and telling him the drill. Ryan and Eric looked up and watched the 3 of them discuss and then watched Horatio put cuffs on Zoe.  
“Are they too tight?” Horatio asked softly.  
“No, they’re fine” she said with a smile.  
“Okay, take it easy, remember you can come out when you want.” Horatio said softly, already worrying about her. Ryan and Eric came out and walked over to her.  
“What’s going on?” Ryan asked, looking at Zoe. Horatio had placed himself subtly between Ryan and Zoë, Ryan hadn’t realised.  
“Don’t worry, it’s a part of a plan” she said as she gave Jessop the nod. As she turned she gave Horatio’s jacket a quick tug to warn him off Ryan as she saw him getting protective. Ryan and Eric looked to Horatio as Zoe and Jessop began to walk away. Horatio softened his stance, gave them a reassuring look and then followed. They both caught on to what she was doing and rushed over.  
“Boys, stay here” she said as they got into the lift, both Ryan and Eric stayed there. Horatio and Jessop walked her over to the holding cell and Jessop lightly pushed her in there with Horatio out of the sight of Jay.  
Zoe huffed and then sat down, glaring at Jessop. Jay looked over at her as she struggled with the cuffs, looking very believable.  
“What are you in for?” Jay piped up, seeing this pretty woman sat in front of him a few benches up.  
“What are you in for?” She returned, slightly snappy. Giving him a glare as she flicked her hair out of her face.  
Jay looked her up and down and smiled, liking her instantly because she was challenging him.  
“Murder” he smirked.  
“Murder?” She asked, looking over to him, with her expression softening.  
“Yeah” he chuckled, she gave him a slight smile.  
“You like that?” He asked, seeing the small smile as she looked up at him. He smiled at her, checking her out more and Horatio’s skin was already crawling.  
“Let’s just say… I like a dangerous man” she said seductively, looking up at him.  
“You do huh?” He asked, grinning at her as he stood up. He had Horatio on edge and Horatio was ready to go in and take her straight out.  
“Oh yeah, my ex… oh my ex was the most exhilarating man I’ve ever known. I don’t get the thrill with normal men. He was dangerous and that is the way I like it.” She said, biting her bottom lip, looking over at him, slightly seductively. Jay let out a small groan, her ways were already working him over.  
“Oh yeah, what did he do and where is he now if he was so exhilarating?” Jay asked as he took a few steps closer to her and sat on the bench in front. Horatio was ready to pull her out, but held on, knowing that she was getting somewhere.  
“A couple counts of murder, a few assaults and grand-theft, he’s in jail now and won’t be out for some time, so I’ve got to keep myself entertained.” She said giving him a grin.  
Jay looked at her and smiled, giving her a nod, feeling slightly jealous. Jay looked her up and down again, licking his bottom lip slightly. Horatio’s heart pounded, seeing the same look in his eyes as he did in Ratner’s when he looked her up and down.  
‘What a complete moron’ Zoe thought to herself.  
“You say a couple counts huh?” Jay asked, edging closer to her.  
“Mm-hmm” she said with a grin. “It turns me on just thinking about it” she said biting her lip and flicking her hair back again. She exhaled deeply and looked up at him with a grin, she edged closer to him.  
“What if I told you that I’ve killed a cop and gotten away with it?” He whispered, a grin appeared across her face.  
“You got away with it? My, I have to say, that beats anything my ex did.” Zoe teased as she edged closer. Horatio was ready to pull her out, seeing them get closer together.  
“Yeah, these morons don’t even know it, I killed one of their CSI’s and I liked it.” Zoe bit her lip more at him, he was turned on every time she did it. “I made it look like suicide, that bitch didn’t know what hit her. Calleigh, such a pretty name, shame she had to go really.” Jay teased, looking Zoe up and down and biting his own lip, as his loins began to stir.  
“You really killed a cop?” Zoe asked, grinning at him seductively.  
“Oh yeah” He said looking at her.  
“How about we meet up sometime?” Jay asked as he stood up and then sat next to her. It was all Horatio could take and he was in there like a shot as Zoe immediately stood up and walked over to Horatio.  
Horatio quickly undone her cuffs. “Are you okay?” Horatio asked placing his hand on her arm as she rubbed her wrists.  
“What? You’re a cop?” Jay asked as he stood up.  
“Yes, and now you’re going down for two murders.” Zoe said with a smile as she sorted her hair out. She put her hand up her shirt and pulled the wire that was stuck to her stomach.  
“All on tape, thank you Jay.” Zoe said as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You bitch” Jay said as he began to walk towards her. Zoe smirked at him and Horatio immediately stood in front of her as Jay got closer.  
“Jay, I’d back down or you’ll be going away for longer.” Horatio warned. Jay snarled at Zoe.  
“I’ll get you, you bitch.” Jay said as he turned around and sat down.  
“Come on” Horatio said as he placed his hand on her lower back and walked out with her.  
“That was successful…” She said with a smile as she handed Horatio the tape.  
“It was, but you let him get too close Zoe.” Horatio said softly.  
“Yes, but it worked” said with a smile as they went back to the lab. They walked out of the lift and Ryan and Eric immediately walked over to them.  
“We got him” Zoë said with a wide smile, Horatio stood close to Zoë, making sure Ryan didn’t step too close to her. He went to step forwards, to ward him off even more but Zoë discreetly grabbed the back of his jacket, holding him where he was.  
Both of them smiled. “Thank you Zoë, thank you so much.” Eric said with a relieved smile as he exhaled. It was time to go, Eric feeling at ease that finally Calleigh’s case has been properly solved, but still being haunted by the visions of the scene. Zoë walked over to Horatio’s office and knocked.  
“Come in.” Horatio said as he picked up his keys and looked towards the door to see who had knocked and he saw Zoë walk in.  
“Is everything okay, Zoë?” Horatio questioned, seeing a slight unease and displeased look in her eyes.  
“Not really, Horatio.” She said with a hint of bitter in her tone. Horatio stood straight, ‘what have I done? Did I forget something?’ He thought to himself.  
“What’s the problem sweetheart?” Horatio asked, cautiously.  
“You, Horatio. Do you realise how you were acting today towards Ryan?” She questioned, looking up at him.  
“I thought we were over this, Horatio?” She questioned, her eyes narrowing on him. Horatio’s mouth fell open a little.  
“He’s not a criminal, Horatio. Stop treating him like one, please. He’s our friend.” She said, trying to lighten her tone, not wanting an argument.  
“I’m sorry Zoë, I didn’t realise I had done anything different towards him.” Horatio said softly, genuinely unaware of his protective actions.  
“You didn’t realise that you practically stood in front of me when I was speaking with him, or that you’d glare at him?” She said, with the same bitterness.  
“I… I er… I’m sorry sweetheart, but he doesn’t exactly have my complete trust.” Horatio said apologetically.  
“Does that mean I don’t have your trust? Do you not trust me to be around him? Do you not trust me to say no if anything like that ever happened again?” She growled, trying to keep a lid on her emotions but they were beginning to surface.  
“Of course I trust you sweetheart, I trust you 100%.” Horatio replied quickly and firmly.  
“Then what’s the problem?” She asked.  
“I don’t know, I just… I don’t want you getting hurt, Zoë.” He said as he swallowed.  
“I’m not going to get hurt. He’s a good friend of mine, Horatio. You can’t stop me from being friends with him. You know he’s like a brother to me.” Zoë said, softening her tone.  
“I know sweetheart, but he’s lost some of my trust and respect, Zoë. That’s something I can’t help, that is through his doing. No matter what you say to me he did take advantage of you. That’s not something I take lightly or can just forget.” Horatio said warmly, trying his best to keep the situation under control, knowing that Zoë’s emotions could still be quite temperamental at times.  
“We’re back to this again, Horatio. He didn’t take advantage. Just let it go, please.” She begged as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked up at him and he couldn’t argue with her any longer. He exhaled and nodded his head. ‘I cannot argue with her, just make her happy. She doesn’t need stress, she doesn’t need me making her life hell.’ Horatio thought to himself.  
“Thank you Horatio.” She said as she stepped up to him and looked warmly into his eyes. He gave her a small warm smile and pulled her in for a gentle hug.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Horatio whispered into her ear and then gave her temple a quick kiss.  
“Just please stop treating him like a criminal, that’s all I ask.” She mumbled into his collar.  
“Of course sweetheart” Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back.  
“I’m really sorry handsome, I didn’t mean to get ratty.” She swallowed and then took a deep breath.  
“Don’t worry about it beautiful, I understand.” Horatio said softly. ‘I do need to call Nathan about her emotions, should I talk to her about it first though? Are they going to get better? Is she going to have the control over them that she used to have?’ Horatio thought to himself.  
“It’s not okay, I can’t keep getting so worked up about trivial things.” She murmured.  
“Perhaps we should give Nathan a call if you’re worried?” Horatio asked softly.  
“They might sort themselves out, we’ll give it sometime. Is that okay?” She asked.  
“Of course sweetheart” Horatio said very softly as he continued to rub her back warmly. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a small smile.  
“Anyway, I think we should probably get going.” Zoë said softly as they broke from the hug and Horatio gave her a nod. 

Horatio and Zoë were at Horatio’s having dinner, Horatio had cooked for the both of them.  
“Horatio, where did you learn to cook like this?” Zoë joked with him as he placed a beautiful dish in front of her.  
“I don’t know, I guess it’s just practice” Horatio said with a smile as he sat down opposite her.  
“You’re going to have to teach me one day, pasta is about the only thing I can cook!” She said with a smile. He smiled back at her and they both ate, having a casual conversation.  
Horatio cleared the plates away and told Zoë to remain in her seat and then brought out two large wine glasses filled with Eton Mess.  
“Horatio… that is my favourite dessert! You spoil me you know!” She said with a grin as he placed it down in front of her.  
“I’m glad you like it” Horatio said as he sat down again, with a wide smile plastered across his face.  
They both enjoyed it and Horatio cleared it away as Zoë helped him. They went through to the living room and relaxed on the sofa while Zoë leaned against Horatio, Horatio had threaded his hand in her hair and began to play with her hair. She relaxed more and began to fall asleep on him.  
“You know, you have to stop that unless you want me asleep” she said with a smile as she continued to relax on his shoulder. Horatio exhaled a laugh and continued to play with her hair.  
“I love having my hair played with, it’s so relaxing” Zoë said with a smile as she exhaled steadily.  
“When you were in the hospital, it was the only thing I could do to keep you from getting stressed or upset.” Horatio said softly, remembering playing with her hair when she was really unwell.  
Zoë looked up at him with a smile, she looked at him with an exceptionally caring facial expression then dropped her head again as she exhaled, stroking his hand with hers.  
“It’s what my mother used to do to get me to relax” she said softly, letting Horatio in to some of her closely guarded secrets.  
“It was the only thing that got me to sleep, or relaxed me when I was in hospital or scared.” Zoë said, letting him in further as she looked down at his hand in hers as she gently played with his hand.  
‘She’s letting me in, she trusts me enough to be telling me these things.’ Horatio thought to himself.  
“Scared of what?” Horatio asked casually, trying not to make a massive deal out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked back up at him with soft eyes. “A lot of things, Horatio” she said simply with a small shy smile, then exhaled and looked down at his hand in hers. ‘I love this man to bits, yet I still can’t share these things, what is wrong with me? I thought I could, I trust him with everything. I want to tell him everything… but if he knew my past, I’m sure he’d walk away, I’m sure he’d think I am messed up.’ She thought to herself. He saw her in deep thought and began playing with her fingers. A bigger more natural smile appeared across her face when her concentration was broken as she watched him play with her fingers. He cupped her chin and lifted her head gently and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. “I love you” he whispered, soothingly. ‘She’s trying to let me in, I know she is.’ Horatio thought to himself and admired her for trying. He knew it must be difficult.  
“I love you too, handsome” she said with a smile as she placed a kiss on his lips.   
“Anyway, I think we should go to bed soon” she said with a cheeky smile as she pulled back.  
“I think that’s a good idea” Horatio said with a boyish grin developing.  
She got up and pulled him up and they went upstairs.

Horatio’s alarm screeched at them the next morning and he pushed the stop button as Zoë lifted her head and squinted at the alarm clock.  
“Mmm” Zoë moaned as Horatio pulled her in closer.  
“Are you going to be difficult this morning?” Horatio asked, waking himself up.   
“As always” she said sleepily as she placed her arm over his torso and leg over his.  
“Hmmm” Horatio mumbled as he exhaled, placing his hand over hers.  
“I hate mornings” she grumbled. “It’s Friday, surly we can take the day off, saying that we’re both sick?” She said with a smile as she steadily exhaled.  
“As much as I’d love to stay here with you, duty calls” Horatio said quietly as he gently stroked her arm. Zoë exhaled.   
“I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day” she said looking up at him.  
“I do too” he said with a smile. Horatio tried to get up but Zoë held on to him.   
“Zoë… we need to get up” Horatio said with a smile.  
“A few more minutes? Please?” She pleaded looking up at him with a smile.  
“Only a few” Horatio said with a smile as he put his arm back around her and pulled her in.  
She smiled as she snuggled back up to him. That few minutes passed quite quickly.  
“Come on beautiful, now it’s definitely time to get up” Horatio said rubbing her arm.  
She exhaled “okay” as she rolled over and laid on her back. Horatio rolled over and picked up a shirt that was lying on the floor. Zoë looked over at him and her eyes narrowed on his back. ‘What? How? How have I not seen these before?!’ She thought to herself.  
She reached over with her hand and traced the scars which covered his back. He stopped what he was doing and froze into position.   
She’d not actually seen his back before, it was always covered or he was always facing her.  
She sat up and her small fingers lightly traced a specific scar which radiated from his spine out and up to his left side.  
“Horatio…” she whispered softly as she sat up and exhaled, compassion radiated from her.  
“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I should have told you.” He said looking back at her.  
“You didn’t need to tell me anything handsome, if you weren’t comfortable sharing it with me, I completely understand. I really do” she said looking at him softly as she took her hand off his back.  
She shuffled to the edge of the bed and took his hand.  
“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable… I just didn’t expect that.” She said softly.  
“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, it was going to come out at some point, I just hoped it wasn’t something like this.” Horatio said looking at her.  
“I understand” she said looking in to his light blue eyes.  
“It doesn’t bother you?” Horatio asked, and then swallowed.  
“Of course not” Zoë said softly, rubbing his forearm.  
“I can explain” Horatio said looking at her.  
“Handsome, you really don’t have to if you’re not completely comfortable with it. I think… I think I have an idea though.” She said looking into his eyes.  
“You… you do?” Horatio asked, looking at her, shy and curious. Zoë unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and pulled it off. She stood up and pulled her long hair away from her back.  
Horatio looked her back up and down, seeing scars.   
“It’s why I didn’t want to be in the shower with you, and always wore shirt in bed. I’m sorry for not sharing it with you either. I wanted too, but every time I tried, something stopped me. I can’t believe we’ve not seen each other’s backs before. I don’t know if you got yours the same way as me, but if you did, I honestly understand why you wouldn’t have wanted to share and I’m so sorry handsome.” She said as she sat down on the bed beside him.   
“They’re not too bad now, I had laser treatment on them and it’s faded them a lot more than what they used to be. Some of them are from that bomb when I first started out though, the others are a lot older.” She said with a shy smile. Horatio had pieced everything together in his head, why Alexx wouldn’t turn her over in front of him in autopsy and got defensive about it, how she always wore a shirt. ‘How did I not see hers before? I swear I’ve seen her back before now? Perhaps I have but I didn’t study it in detail, they are faded.’ Horatio thought to himself.   
“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry” Horatio said softly, looking at her.  
“You have nothing to be sorry about.” She said placing her hand on the side of his face.  
“Now come on, we should be getting ready” she said with a small smile as she stood up.  
“I’m glad it’s out now, anyway” she said with a small smile, looking down at him.  
“Yeah” Horatio said with a small smile.   
“I’ll see you in a bit” she said as she turned around and walked out into the main bathroom.  
Horatio walked into his bathroom and had a shower.  
Zoë got in the shower in the main bathroom and just thought about what had just happened. She was happy it was out, but it had also brought back some memories which she did a good job of holding back. She felt incredibly guilty that Horatio had to go through it. ‘No-one should ever go through something like that. Oh Horatio… He’s perfect, how could someone do that to him?’ She thought to herself.   
She went back through to Horatio’s room and changed, with him. They didn’t really speak much. She turned to him once she had finished getting ready.  
“Are we okay?” She asked looking at him.  
“Of course sweetheart” he said as he started to walk over to her.  
“Are you okay?” She asked quietly and then glanced down at her hands.   
“Yes, I’m good” he said with a smile. Zoë gave him an unsure nod.  
“Are you okay beautiful?” Horatio asked as he watched her pull her hair out of a bun.  
“I’m good” she said, looking at him with a smile. ‘If he wants to share with me, he can, but I’m not going to force it out of him.’ She thought to herself.  
Horatio’s curiosity was getting the better of him, but he didn’t want to hurt Zoë.  
“What handsome? I know you’ve got a question, just ask” she said with a small smile. Horatio looked at her softly and then dropped his eyes to the floor.  
“Handsome, you can ask me what you want, you can ask me anything, but I can’t guarantee that there will be an answer, or the answer you want to hear.” She said looking over at him softly.  
“I… I’m just wondering if the problem with nurses and things come into this?” Horatio asked softly, tilting his head at her. She took a deep breath and looked back into the mirror. ‘I did not expect that question, that was one of the last questioned I’d expect, I expected something like ‘how did you get them?’ She thought as she took a deep breath.  
She looked down and tried to compose herself.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart; I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said softly, taking a few steps closer, he placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed in an effort to comfort her.  
“It’s okay, you haven’t upset me handsome… I… I” she began to say and then looked over at the alarm clock, her voice breaking slightly.  
“I think it’s time for a coffee” she said as she looked back around and glanced at him for a few seconds before looking back into the mirror.  
“Of course, I’m sorry beautiful”   
“Don’t apologise, I said you can ask what you want, I just didn’t expect that to be the first question.” She said with a small smile at him then looked away again.  
Horatio nodded at her knowing that it was probably too soon to ask a question like that. “Okay sweetheart, just come down when you’re ready.” Horatio said softly. She nodded at him with a smile and he walked past her and went to make a coffee. She cooled herself down and sorted her hair out and then went downstairs.  
“Thank you handsome” she said as he passed her the mug. Horatio got the conversation on to something else to lighten the mood. He knew that Zoë didn’t really want to go into any more detail about the situation that had just come around.   
They then went off to work, separately. It was quite a quiet morning; they were then called to attend a crime scene where a young woman was found dead in bed.  
They arrived at the scene and found a father and child standing by the house. The young child was standing just behind the father, holding onto his leg, looking around at everything happening.  
“Lieutenant you have to help us, my wife, she was sleeping when it all happened. God I can’t believe this has happened” the man said, looking very distressed as he ran his hand through his hair.   
“Okay, just calm down. Can you tell me what happened?” Horatio said taking his sunglasses off as the rest of the team walked in to do their job.  
“I had fallen asleep on the sofa, she always hated it when I did that, I heard a window smash around the back and I ran to get Amelia and make sure she was okay. I then checked in on my wife and a man was kneeling on the bed, just stabbing her repeatedly. I don’t know why. I shouted at him, but I couldn’t stray too far from Amelia as it wasn’t safe. He took off with her jewellery out of the same window he came in by.” The man said as he picked up the little girl.  
“Okay, were you or your daughter hurt in anyway?” Horatio said looking over the little girl.  
“No” the man said, still looking just as distressed.   
“Okay sir, this officer is going to take you both back to MDPD where your statement will be given. Can you tell me anything about this intruder?” Horatio asked, looking back up to the man and then down to the floor again.  
“Er… he had light sneakers on, average height and build? I didn’t see his face he had one of those ski masks on. Erm… I really can’t remember anymore, it was such a blur.” The man said shaking his head.  
“Okay sir, thank you” Horatio said as he turned and walked away. Horatio walked in to find Alexx with the body. She told him all she knew from the first looks of the body.  
An hour or so later they had gotten back to the lab with the evidence and the father and child were still being held.  
“Would you like a drink Mr Cawdell?” Zoë asked as she walked in.  
“Erm, no thank you…” he said looking up at Zoë, looking slightly nervous.   
“How about you Amelia?” Zoë asked, crouching down to her height. Amelia looked up at her father who gave her a nod. Amelia nodded at Zoë.  
“What would you like sweetie?” Zoë asked with a warm smile.  
“Juice?” The girl asked quietly.  
“What kind of juice? We have Ribena?” Amelia nodded at Zoë, shyly as she hugged her little toy bear.  
“I’ll be right back with it” Zoë said with a smile as she stood up and gave the man a nod.   
She went and got the juice and then gave it to the child. She went back to the lab and carried on working alongside Ryan. Eric called the father in for questioning and Ryan helped him out, leaving Zoë in the lab alone to work. Horatio looked after the young girl while her father was being questioned and tried to get some information from her but couldn’t get anything.  
The father returned back to his daughter and sat next to her.   
“Look, are we going to be kept here all day? I don’t want her around all of this all day” he said looking to Horatio.   
“I will see” Horatio said as he got up and began to walk out.   
“You will see? I told you what I saw, there’s nothing else I can do to help. Then at least let me get her Aunty to pick her up?” He said looking to Horatio.  
“I’ll be back to let you know.” Horatio said as he walked out.  
“Eric, where are we with the father?” Horatio asked as he walked alongside Eric.  
“We’ve got nothing on him, he gave his statement” Eric said looking at Horatio.  
“Okay, thank you Eric” Horatio turned around and walked back in to notify the father that he was free to go, but wasn’t to leave town. The father and child quickly left.  
A couple of hours later they had discovered that the window was smashed from the inside, using a towel which had left fibres in the glass shards.   
They immediately call the father to explain, but couldn’t get through to him. Other evidence then piled up against the husband, and they put out a search for him.   
Zoë, Ryan, Eric and Horatio were in the lab, trying to track the man down.  
“Horatio, he’s used his card to book a flight ticket to the Philippines for tomorrow morning. We need to get him now” Zoë said looking up at Horatio.  
“He’s also just booked a hotel room at La Quinta Inn Miami Airport North” Ryan said looking up at Horatio.  
They all got up and went to their respective hummers with Eric riding with Horatio, Walter with Ryan.  
They arrived at the hotel and found out which room they were in. They ran up the stairs to the first floor and gathered outside his door.  
“Miami Dade Police, open up!” Horatio yelled as Ryan banged on the door. They then heard a little girl scream and smashed the door down, barging in with their guns drawn. The little girl came running out of the bedroom, covered in blood and had a clear head wound. She ran up to Horatio and held on to his leg.   
“Amelia sweetheart, where’s your father?” Horatio asked as he placed his hand on her head, the opposite side to the wound.   
“Mr Cawdell?” They asked as they entered the room where the girl had run from. Horatio began to take the girl out when they heard a door slam. The man had exited through the second door and was sprinting down the hallway, Zoë and Ryan were hot after him.  
“Mr Cawdell if you do not stop, I will shoot!” Zoë yelled.   
“I’m warning you” She yelled at him. Horatio handed the girl over to another officer and joined in chasing the father.  
They turned the corner and carried on running down the next hallway.  
The man ran into another room and hid behind the door, waiting for Zoë to enter before slamming the door shut and locking it. She turned around and stared at him, slightly out of breath.   
“Mr Cawdell, we know it was you who murdered your wife and you clearly harmed your daughter.” Zoë said backing off from him.   
Horatio and Ryan banged at the door, yelling their names. They heard a struggle and 2 minutes passed while they kicked at the door, yelling for back-up which didn’t seem to arrive.   
“Zoë! Answer us!” Horatio yelled.  
“Zoë!” He repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

They bashed the door in with their guns drawn and found Mr Cawdell on his front in cuffs with Zoë kneeling on his back. She looked round to them and then back to the man as he began to struggle beneath her. They could see that he had a bloody nose and a large lump on his head and would probably be developing a black eye or two soon.  
“Zoë, are you okay?” Horatio questioned frantically and she nodded.  
They put their weapons away and rushed over. Mr Cawdell begins to say something when Zoë pulls his arms up his back and he moaned in pain.   
“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to say” Zoë growled at him and Ryan quickly took over for Zoë, pulling him up to his feet. Zoë swayed on her feet a little, suddenly feeling lightheaded as she stood. ‘Not here, please.’ Zoë thought to herself.   
“Come on” Ryan said pushing the man out as he stared at Zoë.  
“What happened, Zoë?” Horatio asked.  
“He tried to attack me, but before he could I had him on the floor and subdued. He has been abusing both wife and daughter.” Zoë said glaring at the man as Ryan dragged him out of the room. Horatio could clearly see that Zoë was distressed and angry.   
‘What is going on? Why is this happening? Is my blood pressure low?’ She thought to herself as the light-headedness was only getting worse and she could see her sight diminishing, Horatio noticed her becoming unsteady. He reached out to steady her, growing concerned but before he could Zoë knelt down and looked like she was doing something with her shoe.  
“Are you okay?” He questioned as she fiddled with her shoe, feeling the light-headedness ease as her sight returned. She took a deep breath and stood back up, slowly and nodded at him, still fuming and distressed. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked over at Horatio, having seen the child’s blood on the floor.  
“Sweetheart, I need you to calm down.” Horatio stepped to the side and then quietly whispered “he resisted arrest, okay?” Horatio said knowing that she inflicted the wounds on his face.   
Zoë’s eyes widened as the man pulled out of Ryan’s grip and made another run for it. She bolted out after Ryan who was sprinting towards him as well.  
“Zoë!” Horatio yelled as he ran after her.  
The man had nowhere else to run as the hall was a dead end and all there was, was a window or he ran into another corridor filled with police officers. Ryan began to slow down, knowing he couldn’t go anywhere. But Zoë continued to sprint after him.  
Eric and Walter saw them sprinting down the connecting hall and called out their names confused, not having seen the man sprinting in front of them. Zoë quickly passed Ryan. They saw Horatio running after them.  
“Zoë?” Ryan questioned, seeing her run at full pelt still.  
“Zoë, stop!” Horatio yelled.   
They see the man dive through the thin-glassed window and out. They then both knew that Zoë would dive out after him.  
“ZOE!” They yelled at the top of their lungs.   
Eric and Walter start running as they hear the window smash.  
Zoë then leapt out of the window and landed almost on top of the suspect in the pool fountain that was below the window.   
“Zoë!” Horatio yelled as he turned around and sprinted down the corridor and out, with Ryan following. Eric and Walter stood back and looked out of the window as they watched Zoë grab hold of the man as she stood up.  
“Wow” Walter said, shocked. “I didn’t realise this job was so fun” Walter said looking back round to Eric, who was concerned that she had hurt herself.  
“Walter, shut up” Eric said as he turned around, and began to head out as he watched Horatio and Ryan sprint out of the entrance.  
Walter looked out one last time before following Eric.  
Horatio and Ryan had run to the side of the fountain as Zoë dragged the man up to his feet, both of them soaking. She began to walk him over to the side when he stopped and looked back at Zoë.  
“They deserved it” he simply said.   
“What?” Zoë growled.  
“That little bitch deserved it and so did her mother.” The man sneered. Horatio saw the change in Zoë’s face.   
“Zoë” Horatio warned, seeing her in the red. The man kicked Zoë’s legs from under her and she dragged the man down with her. Horatio and Ryan’s eyes widened as they saw them struggling under the water. Zoë pinned him down to the floor and placed her hand over his neck, holding him under as she came up for air.   
Horatio and Ryan jumped over the wall and dashed over to them. Horatio pulled Zoë off the man, wrapping his arms around her waist and chest, pulling her back into him as he backed off, literally lifting her off her feet so she had no leverage to fight against him. Ryan immediately pulled the man up and he gasped for air as he surfaced.  
“Zoë, sweetheart, calm down” Horatio said as she had her hands on his arms, trying to pull them away from her. As Ryan dragged the man away he turned back and smirked at Zoë, Zoë lunged at him again and struggled to get free from Horatio’s grip. Horatio pulled her back and held her tighter to him.   
“I hope you rot in jail you bastard.” Zoë growled at him lowly. Ryan just dragged him away immediately and put him in one of the patrol cars.  
“Zoë, I need you to calm down” Horatio said in her ear, still restraining her.  
She took a deep breath and dropped her head back onto Horatio’s shoulder as she dropped her hands from his arms. She lifted her head and put her head in her hands as Horatio loosened his grip around her and let go of her as she stood in the fountain.  
“Come on sweetheart” Horatio said softly. Zoë dropped her hands from her face and walked away, she headed over to her hummer in a rush, she ran her hands through her hair. She was clearly very distressed.  
“Zoë” Horatio called as he rushed after her.  
“Zoë, sweetheart, stop please” Horatio asked. Zoë stopped and turned around as she dropped her hands to her sides.  
She then looked over his shoulder at the ambulance and watched the paramedics load the young girl. Horatio looked back to see what she was looking at. He saw the bleeding young girl being loaded. She ran a hand through her wet hair again as her emotions began to flood her mind. Horatio looked back at her and saw her emotions surfacing.  
“Sweetheart, it’s okay” Horatio said taking a step closer to her. She backed off and turned around and got into her hummer, slamming the door shut. She needed to get away and cool off, she didn’t know why this case was affecting her so much, usually she could keep her emotions under control when it came to cases involving children and abuse, but this one seemed different. She turned the engine on and looked up to see Horatio stood in front of the hummer with his hands on his hips. She couldn’t reverse as there was a wall behind her and couldn’t go forwards. She stopped the engine then exhaled as she hit the steering wheel, she pushed her head back into the headrest and Horatio walked round to the door and opened it.  
Eric and Walter walked out of the hotel at this point and looked over at them.  
Horatio took her hand and said “come on sweetheart, we’re going somewhere quiet” Horatio said as he gently pulled at her hand and then placed his other hand around her upper arm, urging her out.  
She got out and looked up at him as he pulled her away from the hummer and closed the door. He placed his hand on her lower back and took a hold of her hand.  
He began to walk her away as Ryan walked over to them. Horatio gave him a look and shook his head, warning Ryan off. Ryan walked back to his hummer and looked over at them.   
Eric and Walter looked over at them walking away. “Behind the bike sheds?” Walter joked.  
Eric just looked over at them and knew something was up. They walked over to Ryan.   
“What’s going on?” Eric asked looking back over to Horatio and Zoë as they walked around the side of the hotel. Ryan took a deep breath and then exhaled steadily as he crossed his arms.  
“I think H is talking with her about Mr Cawdell… They had a little altercation in the fountain.” Ryan said looking back at them.  
“Is she in trouble?” Walter asked.  
“No, I don’t think so, I think he’s more comforting her.” Ryan said looking at them.  
“Ahh… comforting her, I think you’re a little late Wolfe…” Walter joked.  
Ryan stared at him. “This isn’t a situation to be joking about” Ryan said, slightly hurt by his comment.  
“Oh sorry Wolfe” Walter said apologising, he then walked away knowing that he was stepping in it.  
“What happened between them?” Eric asked quietly as he stepped closer to Ryan.  
“He told Zoë that both the mother and child deserved what they got and then kicked her legs from under her. Zoë fell and dragged him down and then held him under the water, Horatio had to pull her off him to stop her...” Ryan said quietly looking at Eric. Eric nodded and looked over to where they were walking but couldn’t see them any longer.  
“She wouldn’t have ever done something like that before she… before she was in hospital.” Ryan said, again blaming himself for not getting there quicker.  
“You don’t know that Wolfe. You can’t keep blaming yourself for not getting there either.” Eric said, knowing what he was thinking. They continued to chat.   
Horatio had taken Zoë around to the side of the hotel where it was quiet and no-one was around.   
“Sweetheart, what just happened?” Horatio asked, having never seen her lose it so much with a suspect or criminal.  
“I don’t know Horatio, I just… I think I just saw red. When he said they deserved it, I couldn’t stop myself” she said looking at him. “No-one deserves that, that poor child” Zoë said looking up as she leant against the wall.  
“Sweetheart, you’ve got to distance yourself from cases like this.” Horatio said taking a step closer to her. “I know Horatio, usually I can… but… this morning just brought back some things I want to forget again and I….” She said looking at him, but stopped herself from talking as she looked down at her hands.   
“You what?” Horatio questioned seeing her think about it.  
“Since everything has happened, I have such difficulty retaining my emotions. I can’t stop them Horatio, it’s like I turn into the Hulk.” She said looking at him.   
Horatio exhaled through his nose, knowing that she has more difficultly with her emotions, they all knew it.   
“God, I could have killed him Horatio! How could I do that?” She asked.  
“You didn’t though, focus on that.” Horatio said, trying to comfort her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and then pulled her in, placing his hand on the back of her head. He threaded his hand in her wet hair and played with a few strands. She wrapped her hands around his waist and she relaxed. He gently rubbed her back too as he felt her relax.  
“I’m so sorry Horatio, I didn’t… I didn’t mean to” Zoë said softly into his chest.  
“I’m no better than the criminals we put away” She said pushing away from Horatio.  
“That’s not true and you know that, don’t ever tell yourself that sweetheart” Horatio said sincerely as he pulled her back in.  
“It was self-defence, okay? If anyone asks, it was self-defence” Horatio said against her ear.  
“Horatio, I can’t lie” she said looking up at him.  
“You’re not lying, he kicked your feet from under you and you pulled him down as you fell.” Horatio said softly. She took a deep breath and nodded against his chest.  
“Good, now I don’t want you to worry about this. I’m going to handle it all, okay?” Horatio said softly.   
“Horatio, you can’t” she said as she looked up at him.  
“I can, and I am” Horatio said as he placed his hand on the side of her face. She exhaled through her nose and then gave him a nod as she closed her eyes.  
“Don’t worry about it” Horatio assured her as he dropped his hand from her face and rubbed her arm. She nodded as she inhaled and looked up at him with a small smile.  
“Zoë you’re soaking, you should take the cardigan off” Horatio said as he dropped his hand from her arm.  
Zoë exhaled a laugh “I can’t, I have a white shirt on and I only had a dark blue bra at yours” she said with a smile as she looked down.  
“You’ll get cold, now take my jacket” Horatio said as he took it off.   
“I can’t Horatio, anyway, you’re just as wet now.” She said with a small shy smile.  
“You’re dripping and I can see that you’re cold, so you’re going to take my jacket.” Horatio said looking at her sternly. She exhaled and gave him a nod as she pulled her cardigan off.  
“Don’t say anything” she said with a small cheeky smile as she saw him look down at her bra through the now see through white shirt.  
“I wasn’t, I was just thinking it” Horatio said with a small chuckle and cheeky smile, hoping it would cheer her up.  
“Hey you, we’re on the job.” She said with her smile widening as she gave him a playful tap on the arm. He smiled at her and then held his jacket out for her to put on. She turned around and placed her arms through the arm holes and he slid the jacket over her.  
“How’s your chest feeling?” Horatio asked as he held her cardigan.  
“It’s okay, the water wasn’t too cold” she said with a small smile.  
“Okay, come on, you’re coming back with me, Eric can take your hummer.” Horatio said as he placed his hand on her back.  
“I can drive Horatio” she said looking over to him.  
“But I want you to ride with me” Horatio said softly.   
“Okay” she said giving in to him.  
“Oh God, what are they going to think of me?” She said as she stopped.  
“They’re not going to think anything, it was self-defence, they’ll know that.” Horatio said to Zoë. “Don’t worry about it” Horatio assured her and urged her to start walking again. She took a deep breath and then carried on. Horatio placed his hand on her lower back as they walked over to his hummer. Ryan and Eric walked over to them. “Everything okay?” Ryan asked cautiously.  
“Yeah” Zoë said with a small smile as she pulled Horatio’s jacket tighter around her and squinted at him as the sun shone in her eyes. Ryan always thought she looked cute when she squinted and screwed her face up slightly, he smiled at her and nodded.   
“Eric, Zoë will be riding with me, can you take her hummer back please?” Horatio asked.   
“Of course H” Eric said giving him a nod.   
“I need my bag before you disappear with it” she said with a smile as she walked over to her hummer and beeped it open.  
“Gentlemen, it was self-defence, okay? She’s under a lot of pressure at the moment.” Horatio said quietly and lowly. They both nodded at him, knowing that it was partially self-defence. Zoë came back and threw the keys playfully to Eric.  
She gave them all a smile as Horatio turned around and walked over to his hummer with Zoë and they got in. Zoë took a deep breath and relaxed into the seat before putting her seatbelt on.  
“Thank you Horatio” she said looking round to him.   
“Not a problem beautiful” Horatio said softly and then put his seatbelt on as she pulled his jacket tighter around her again. Horatio quickly popped by Zoë’s to let her change and dry before heading back to the lab. They all got back to the lab and the man was booked for assault on his daughter and the murder of his wife. Horatio informed Zoë that Amelia was being taking into foster care and the family were a good family who had previously fostered.  
She walked into the lab on Ryan, Eric and Walter discussing drinks and going out that night, she was invited along.   
“Erm… I think I’ll give it a miss tonight, thank you though” she said with a smile as she stood by Ryan, giving them all a sweet smile.  
“Come on Zoë” Walter urged “It’ll be a laugh; it would be great if you came out with us, only a couple of drinks, no more.” He added with a smile.   
“Okay” she said with a smile as she held her hands up in submission.  
“Good, 7.30? Bar called Ignition?” Walter asked.  
“That’s near you, isn’t it?” Ryan asked Eric, Eric nodded.  
“Okay 7.30 it is, I’ll see you boys there” she said with a smile.  
“Who’s the designated driver?” Eric asked, looking around the group.   
“That’ll be me” Zoë said with a smile.  
“You have to drink Zoë” Walter said with a cheeky smile.  
“I’m the designated driver Walter, I can’t.” She said with a grin.   
“I’ll see you later, I’ll pick you all up around 7.30” she said with a smile before walking out and up to Horatio’s office where she knocked and he invited her in.  
“Hey handsome, I’ve just been talked into going out with the boys tonight, I hope you don’t mind?” She asked as she walked over to his desk.  
“Of course not beautiful” Horatio said looking up at her with a smile.  
“You’re more than welcome to come” she said, giving him a smile.  
“I think I’ll sit this one out” he replied with a small smile.  
“Horatio…” Zoë said with a cheeky smile, urging him to say yes.  
“I’ve got a lot of paper work to do” Horatio said looking up to her, sighing.  
“Okay, I’m not going to be late anyway; I’ll give you a call or text when I leave? Do you think you’ll still be up?” She asked as she walked round to his window and looked out.   
“I’ll still be up, and please do. If you get any trouble with them, don’t hesitate to call, okay?” Horatio said turning to her.   
“Trouble? My boys are good boys… well, most of the time.” She said with a smile as she looked round to him.  
“When they’ve had a few to drink I’m sure they’re good boys who want something more…” Horatio said as he got up and walked over to her.  
“Getting protective are we?” She taunted with a cheeky grin.   
“I certainly am” Horatio said with a smile as he stepped in closer.  
Zoë giggled a little “they’ll behave, anyway, I’ve dealt with them both completely drunk before, remember” she said with a grin.  
“Yes and how did that work out?” He said raising an eyebrow.  
“It was fine, don’t worry your handsome head about it.” She said with a cheeky grin. He looked at her curiously.   
“Zoë, just be careful, please. If Ryan–” Horatio began but Zoë cut him off.  
“Don’t work too late, will you?” she said with a smile. Horatio exhaled, already knowing that it was going to be a late one and knowing she was distracting him from what he was going to say. “Seriously, don’t be late” she said looking at him. He gave her a nod and she gently pulled him in and kissed him lightly.  
“I’ll see you later?” She asked.   
“I’ll see you later” Horatio said with a smile as they then kissed again and broke off as Zoë then went to leave, giving him a brilliant smile.  
She got home and had something to eat and a shower before doing her hair and getting ready to go out. She left at 7.10 to pick them up and then drove over to the bar.  
She parked up and they all walked in, a group of sleazy guys set their eyes on Zoë as soon as she walked through the door and Ryan immediately went into his protective mode, giving them the warning off and placed his hand on Zoë’s back as he walked her away from them and over to a table with 4 seats. They got the message and went back to talking amongst themselves.  
“What do you guys want then?” Walter asked, after being told that the new guy gets the drinks.  
“Pint, thanks” Ryan said, followed by Eric. Walter looked over to Zoë.  
“Diet coke please” she said with a smile and Walter gave them a nod. Walter got back and sat next to Zoë, opposite Eric. He handed them their drinks, they began to talk and unwind after the long week.   
They all enjoyed their company and Walter had gotten another round of drinks before they had even finished their last.   
“A little keen, Walter?” Zoë questioned with a smile.  
“Yeah, well I’m the new guy, gotta’ make a good impression.” He said with a wide smile.   
“Thank you Walter” Zoë said as she finished the last of her previous drink in 3 gulps. They carried on talking and laughing. Zoë excused herself to nip to the loo and Walter leaned in towards Ryan.  
“You should ask her out Wolfe! Do you want us to give you some alone time?” He grinned.  
“No and no, I told you to drop it Walter” Ryan said looking at him. Walter playfully teased Ryan until Zoë got back when both Eric and Walter disappeared up to the bar.   
Ryan and Zoë had a good conversation and then both Walter and Eric came back with another 2 rounds of drinks and 8 shots.  
“Guys you need to slow down, I’m not driving you back if you’re going to be sick everywhere…” she said raising an eyebrow.  
“We’re not going to be sick” Eric said with a smile at her.   
“Yeah, well don’t forget last time mister…” Zoë said raising her eyebrow at him.  
“Come on, it’s time for a drinking game” Walter piped up.  
“How old are we? 18 again?” Zoë laughed.  
“Come on Zoë, you’re never too old for drinking games” Walter smiled.   
“Alright, what did you have in mind?” Zoë said looking over to him with a wide smile.  
“I’d suggest Ring of Fire, but since we have no cards we can’t… how about Flip, Sip or Strip?” Walter suggested.   
“If you think I’m going to strip… you’ve got another thing coming…” Zoë said with a small giggle.  
“No, I was going to say that we remove the stripping?” Walter asked.  
“Fair enough, I’m happy to if you guys are… as long as you don’t get too drunk…” Zoë said with a smile. They all agreed and began playing once Eric pulled out a coin.  
Their drinks were quickly disappearing and Walter kept them coming. Ryan see’s Zoë really relaxing and having a good time he hadn’t seen her so relaxed in a very long time and it made him smile, although it could also be to do with the fact that he was feeling the effects of the beer. Zoë drank the last of her drink and then excused herself to go to the loo again.   
Eric got another round of drinks in and Walter began to snigger.  
“Walter… have you had a little too much? Can you not handle your drink?” Ryan teased.  
“No, not at all, I’m feeling good Wolfe” Walter said as he looked over to Eric. They were really feeling the effects of the alcohol after the amount of beer and shots they had consumed. Ryan had held off the beer a little more than he usually would because Zoë was out with them and he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself and he also felt it was his responsibility to make sure Zoë was safe. Zoë returned looking a little unsteady on her feet, she slumped down beside Walter.   
“Guys, I think we may have to head off soon, I think I have a migraine coming on. I’m getting that dizziness I had before I got the last one.” She said as she picked up the drink in front of her and took a few gulps.  
“Are you feeling okay?” Ryan asked concerned.  
“Yeah, on second thoughts, I may get a taxi back, is it okay if you guys get one back later, I’ll pay for you? I don’t think you want to go just yet, do you?” She said with a smile as she sat back. Walter grinned at her.   
“What are you grinning about?” She said as she leant forwards on the table with a grin herself.  
“Nothing” he slurred a little. She raised her eyebrows and took a couple more gulps of the coke.   
“This is flat, how long was I away for?” She asked looking at them.  
“Not too long, perhaps it came out of the tap flat?” Ryan asked.  
“Hmm, perhaps. Anyways you guys didn’t ask… you guys didn’t answer my question, are you alright to get a taxi back?” She asked.   
“Yeah, sure” Eric said with a smile and Walter nodded. She looked to Ryan.   
“I’ll get the taxi with you, I don’t want you going home on your own.” Ryan said to her.   
“Aww pretty boy, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine.” She said with a grin, leaning on the table.  
“No, I’m getting that taxi back with you.” Ryan said softly.  
“Get in there Wolfe!” Walter blurted out in his slightly drunken state.   
“Get in where?” Zoë asked looking at Walter innocently.  
“In… the taxi of course” Walter said covering his tracks.  
“You know… you’re slightly bizarre.” Zoë said looking at him.   
“I know” Walter said as he looked up at him. Ryan had definitely noticed the change in Zoë and was beginning to get slightly worried.  
“Eric there’s a prostitute looking at you…” she said with a grin. “Oh no, I meant there is a woman looking at you… I think she likes you. I didn’t mean prostitute Eric, I’m really sorry. She’s probably a lovely lady.” Zoë said, digging herself in a hole.   
Walter burst out laughing while Ryan just looked at Zoë confused and shocked while Eric sniggered a little, looking over to the lady.  
“I think she’s a prostitute… I don’t think you should get with her Eric, she’s probably diseased.” Zoë said looking at Eric and then took a drink to shut herself up. Eric just chuckled, noticing the very skinny woman with tied up hair in very small hot pants and small top.   
“She’s got a tramp stamp, and she’s got track marks. Eww.” Zoë blurted out again, looking at the woman with lowered eyebrows.  
“What’s coming out of my mouth? It’s like word vomit.” She said, confused with herself.   
“There’s no way I’d get with her, you don’t need to worry about that one Zoë.” Eric said with a grin. Zoë downed the rest of her drink.  
“Good, because you’re my boys and you can do so much better than that” she said looking at him.  
“I’m sorry, I think I need some water” Zoë said as she got up and stumbled slightly, quickly composing herself. Ryan reached out and grabbed her arm.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ryan asked as he let go of her.  
“Yeah, I’m fine pretty boy, thank you.” She said with a smile as she brushed his shoulder before walking over to the bar.  
“I think I’m really pissed, I didn’t intend on getting really pissed.” Walter mumbled as he looked down at his drink.  
Walter began to snigger again, with Eric.   
“What are you laughing about?” Ryan asked, not seeing anything funny about it. Walter composed himself along with Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

“Zoë’s drunk” Walter blurted out and Ryan’s face dropped.  
“What?” Ryan asked, thinking he didn’t hear Walter correctly.  
“She’s drunk, we’ve been giving her vodka and coke all evening.” Walter said with a smile as he began laughing again.  
“She doesn’t drink, at most she’ll have one drink on the rare occasion! She’s had 6-7 maybe even 8 drinks, she’s going to be plastered.” Ryan said looking round to her.  
“What were you thinking Eric?” Ryan asked looking round to him.  
“Woah, chill Wolfe, she’ll be okay” Eric said, slurring his words slightly.  
Ryan looked back at Zoë and saw the man beside her coming on to her, he instantly got up and walked over to her. He pulled her away from the man and stepped between them, he glanced back at the man and glared at him. The bartender gave her the glass of water and they walked away, Ryan supporting her by putting a hand around her waist as she jaggedly walked back to the table. She sat back, feeling happy and almost dream-like as the alcohol began to have a big effect on her.   
“It’s really stuffy in here, I can’t breathe Ryan.” She said quietly, leaning forwards.   
“Do you need your inhaler? Have you got it on you?” Ryan questioned, leaning forwards, talking quietly to her before she looked around to Eric and Walter who were suitably drunk.  
“What you… what have you guys done to me? I feel weird.” She said looking at them, but then the lights quickly caught her attention as she looked up at them.  
She looked back down at them.  
“Ryan I don’t feel too well” she said looking at him, with lowered eyebrows. “I feel weird” she said softly.  
“Zoeeeee” Walter called, drunkenly.  
“Yes?” she answered as she looked back around to him.  
“We need to get you home” Ryan said standing up.  
“Why are you guys sniggering?” She slurred slightly, leaning on the table, feeling her head spin as the happy feeling quickly ceased.  
“Because you’re drunk” Walter said as he took a large swig of the pint.  
“What?” Zoë asked, thinking she mis-heard him.  
“You’re drunk; Eric and I have been giving you vodka and coke all evening” They both sniggered slightly and Ryan exhaled.  
“Why? I don’t drink.” She said looking at them confused. “Ryan, I don’t drink” she mumbled looking up at him.   
“I know, I didn’t know they had done it before it was too late.” Ryan said softly.  
“I need some air” Zoë said as she looked up at Ryan, tiredly and getting slightly breathless.  
“Okay, we’re going to go outside, then I’m going to get you home, okay?” Ryan said softly. She nodded at him as he helped her up and she pulled her bag up to her shoulder.  
“I’ll see you both later” Ryan said to them.   
“See you later, hope you get lucky!” Walter said with a snigger.  
“See you soon” Eric said. Zoë looked back and stopped; she looked at them both. She glared at the both of them, she then turned around and she fell towards Ryan and he caught her.   
Ryan placed his hand around her waist and walked her out.   
“He’s in there” Walter sniggered as they watched Ryan and Zoë walk out.  
“You need to drop that one Walter, they aren’t going to get together.” Eric said as he took a swig of the pint. ‘Well, he better not try anything anyway, H will be devastated.’ Eric thought to himself.  
“Why’s that?” Walter asked, leaning on the table.  
“It’s complicated” Eric slurred a little.  
Back outside, Ryan held Zoë steady against the wall, he began to think back to the time she was drugged.   
“How are you feeling?” Ryan asked.   
“God awful” she said as she fell a little as she laughed slightly, Ryan held her up more. She put her head back against the wall and her head began to spin more. Tiredness began to shroud her as the alcohol took more of an effect.   
“I can’t breathe” she slurred as Ryan began to hear her wheezing.  
“Where’s your inhaler Zoë?” Ryan slurred a little himself.   
“I don’t know.” She slurred as she dropped her head forwards.   
“I need to know where it is. Is it in your bag? Can I have a look?” Ryan asked drunkenly, but taking charge of the situation.   
“Yeah” she mumbled as she handed him her bag, unable to even undo it herself. Ryan quickly handed her the inhaler and she took it.   
“That’s better.” She said softly as she dropped the inhaler into her pocket.   
“I feel weird, why do people do this to themselves regularly?” Zoë said as she held on to his arm.  
“Most people don’t drink so much, and most people know how much they’ve consumed…” Ryan said, feeling guilty that he didn’t pick up on it before, she had started to seem like she had been drinking after the first 2 drinks but he brushed it back.  
“I’m really sorry Zoë, I had no idea they had put vodka in your drink.” Ryan apologised.  
“It wasn’t your fault pretty boy” she said as she looked at him with a drunken grin, slurring her words more.  
“I’m never going out with them again though.” She said as she stumbled a little more.  
“Ryan, I feel worse” she said as her phone began to ring.  
“Ohh” she said as she lifted her hand and stuck it down her top to pull her phone out.   
“Why do you keep it in there?” Ryan asked.  
“In a place like that, it’s much harder to steal a phone if it’s in someone’s bra…” she slurred as she looked at the screen.  
“Ohh it’s Horatio” she said ecstatic, Ryan’s heart began to pump faster as he began to panic, knowing Horatio wouldn’t be very happy at all about this. Zoë then dropped her phone as she went to answer it and then went to pick it up but fell a little until Ryan stabilised her and supported her as he picked the phone up. It had stopped ringing.  
“Why is H calling you at this time of night?” Ryan asked looking at her.  
“I told him that we were going out. He’s just making sure everything’s okay” she said with a smile as it began to ring again and she answered it.  
“Zoë?” Horatio asked.  
“Horatiooooo” she answered, happy.  
“Are you okay?” Horatio asked, hearing the way she was speaking.  
“Yeahh, I’m alright I think, I just dropped my… my phone so that’s why I answer… why I didn’t answer sorry.” Zoë slurred and then dropped her phone again. “Ryan, I don’t like this” she said as she leant back against the wall again, Horatio had heard her. Ryan picked her phone up again and gave it to her.  
“Horatio is that you still?” She asked.  
“Zoë, are you okay?” Horatio asked, very concerned.  
“I’m drunk Horatio and I don’t like it” she said beginning to get slightly upset about it.  
“How? You don’t drink? Where are you?” Horatio asked.  
“I think we’re at Ignition?” She slurred.  
“Is Mr Wolfe with you?” Horatio asked.  
“Yeahhh Ryan’s here” she said happily.  
“Can you put him on the phone please?” Horatio asked softly. “Yeah of course” Zoë said as she handed him the phone and he hesitantly took it.  
“H?” Ryan asked, already knowing that Horatio wasn’t happy.  
“Mr Wolfe, I do not want you to let her out of your sight, are we clear?” Horatio asked.  
“Very clear” Ryan said, hearing the tone in Horatio’s voice.  
“How is she drunk? Are you sure she’s not been spiked?” Horatio asked quickly.  
“She’s not been spiked, she’s definitely drunk. I’ll er… I’ll explain the rest to you some other time” Ryan said, slurring himself very slightly. “Ryan, I don’t like this” she said, Horatio hearing too. She then began to fall and Ryan caught her again.   
“I am on my way over now, stay right there.” Horatio said sincerely. “Pass me back to Zoë please.”   
Ryan passed the phone back to Zoë.  
“Horatiooo” she said dragging her words out again.  
“Sweetheart, I’m on my way, stay with Ryan, okay?” He asked softly, softening his tone that he used with Ryan. He knew Zoë wouldn’t intentionally get drunk, so he knew it wasn’t her fault.   
“Okay” she said as she dropped the phone again, Horatio hung up, already in his car and on the way over. Ryan picked the phone up again and she put it in her bra.  
“Come on, let’s go over there so Horatio can see us” Ryan said as he pulled Zoë off the wall and placed his arm around her waist and lower back as he took a hold of her arm with his other hand, walking her over to the edge of the car park. They stood there and Zoë continued to sway and stumble so Ryan pulled her in and held her tightly.   
“I’m so sorry about this Zoë” Ryan said softly and quietly against her ear.  
“Mmm” Zoë just moaned as she let her head rest on his shoulder.  
Ryan’s phone began to ring and he answered it, speaking quietly, holding Zoë up.   
“Wolfe? Where are you? Are you coming back?” Eric asked, slurring heavily.  
“I’m outside with Zoë, she’s literally sleeping standing up thanks to yours and Walters doing and she had an asthma attack, probably brought on by the alcohol. You know she doesn’t drink, I’ve only ever seen her have a small glass of orange and vodka.” Ryan said quietly, getting annoyed and feeling guilty that he didn’t stop it sooner.  
“Who’s that?” Zoë asked as she lifted her head from his shoulder.  
“It’s Eric” Ryan said softly and quietly.  
“Mm” Zoë just moaned as she dropped her head to Ryan’s shoulder again, leaning completely against him. Ryan had to hold her up with two arms and put the phone between his shoulder and ear.   
“You put her life in danger, she had an attack and had no idea where her inhaler was! I had to find it for her.” Ryan said lowly and quietly, clearly very angry with Eric.  
“I know, I’m sorry Wolfe, I didn’t think it through or think that she’d be this affected by it.” Eric said.  
“Yeah well, try telling her that when she wakes up tomorrow with one smashing hangover” Ryan said on the phone.   
“Oh and… Horatio’s not happy either…” Ryan said as he felt Zoë put all of her weight onto him.  
“Zoë, are you still with me?” Ryan asked, getting slightly worried.  
“Mm” she moaned, sounding quite content.  
“I didn’t even think of that. Oh no, Monday is going to be fun!” Eric mumbled with a drunken chuckle.  
“Yes, it is” Ryan said and then he heard some girls on the end of the phone.  
“I’ll leave you to it, sounds like you’re having a good time.” Ryan said hanging up. He put his phone away in his pocket as he then supported Zoë. He listened to her steady deep breaths as she completely relaxed against him. A few minutes passed and Ryan’s heart beat faster knowing that Horatio was closer and was probably going to fly off the handle.  
“How are you feeling sugar?” Ryan asked softly, feeling her body against his and feeling every breath she took.  
“Bloody marvellous” she slurred sarcastically as she lifted her head and looked at him with a drunken grin. Ryan smiled at her, feeling the effects of the alcohol himself. She dropped her head back to his shoulder as he rubbed her back delicately.  
Horatio finally turned up and the sound of him closing his car door caught Zoë’s attention, she looked around and saw Horatio making his way over to them quickly.  
“Horatio? Horatio!” Zoë said happily as she let go of Ryan and pushed away from him and turned to stumble towards Horatio as he caught her and placed his arms around her tightly.  
“I’m so sorry H” Ryan said looking at him, almost afraid.  
“Sweetheart, you don’t drink?” Horatio asked softly as she held onto his jacket.  
“I know, I wasn’t drinking… well I was but I didn’t know I was” she said looking up to him, slurring her words.  
“How?” Horatio asked, confused. Zoë looked at him then down to the floor, knowing even in her state that he wouldn’t be happy with either Eric or Walter.  
“Zoë…” Horatio said and she looked back at him.   
“Walter and Eric had put vodka in her coke without her knowing” Ryan blurted out, as he ran a hand through his hair. Zoë looked round to him.  
“Shh, don’t tell Horatio, he won’t be happy with them.” She mumbled, almost whispering, but loudly. Horatio looked at her as she continued to look at Ryan.  
“How much has she had to drink?” Horatio asked, looking over at Ryan as she began to fall again and he tightened his grip around her and pulled her back up.  
“Erm, 6 or 7? Maybe more, I don’t know.” Ryan said shaking his head, trying to recall it.  
“Where are Eric and Walter?” Horatio asked, glaring at Ryan.  
“They’re inside” Ryan said sheepishly, not wanting to get them in trouble, but he couldn’t lie to Horatio.  
“We played Flip, sip or strip” She said as she giggled a little, looking at Horatio.  
Horatio’s eyes widened, thinking that they had taken advantage of her vulnerable state.  
“Don’t worry, we left out the strip part” Ryan quickly added as he saw the look on Horatio’s face.  
Horatio felt her slipping again and held her in tighter.  
“You let her get like this?” Horatio asked, as Ryan saw the annoyance in his eyes.  
“No, I had no idea, not until it hit her. When it hit her she was gone. They only told me after she went to get some water after feeling a little odd.” Ryan said, defending himself. Horatio exhaled and gave him a nod, knowing it wasn’t Ryan’s fault.  
“Thank you for looking after her, do you need a lift?” Horatio’s expression softened on Ryan.  
“Yeah! It’ll be like a road trip!!” Zoë piped up as she looked over at Ryan as she turned around to face him but somehow tripping over her feet and falling on the spot. Horatio caught her and wrapped his arm around her stomach and held onto her arm. She turned back around to face Horatio.  
“I feel weird Horatio” Zoë said innocently as she dropped her head to his shoulder and chest.  
Horatio just nodded, then looked round to a group of people who loudly exited the bar.  
He quickly realised it was Eric and Walter with two girls. Eric looked over at them and excused himself from the group.  
“I’m so sorry H, and I’m so, so sorry Zoë.” Eric slurred, looking at Horatio.  
“Eric, save it for when you’re sober” Horatio said as he gripped Zoë tighter as Zoë lifted her head from Horatio’s shoulder to look at Eric. Eric could see the state she was in and felt incredibly guilty.  
“Mr Wolfe, I guess you’ll be having that lift as it seems Eric and Walter have other plans.” Horatio said raising his eyebrows.   
“H, I’m–”  
“Eric, I’ll speak to you when you’re sober” Horatio said, dismissing him and giving him a dissatisfied look.  
“Don’t drive.” Horatio said as Eric turned around to walk away.  
“Drive! My dark… my car is here” Zoë said as she looked at it in the car park.  
“Zoë, you can pick it up tomorrow” Horatio said as Eric began to walk away. Ryan gave Eric an awkward smile before he left and then looked over to Horatio.  
“Come on, let’s get you back sweetheart.” Horatio said as he then helped Zoë walk over to his car.   
“Why is your inhaler in your pocket? You’ll lose it sweetheart, you need to keep it safe.” Horatio said as he pulled it out and placed it in one of her pockets on the inside of her jacket.  
Ryan tried to hide himself, knowing full well that Horatio would blow if he knew Zoë had an attack.   
“Did you have an attack sweetheart?” Horatio questioned very delicately and Ryan swallowed. She looked up at him, into his dark blue eyes.   
“Judging by Mr Wolfe’s reaction, you did, didn’t you?” Horatio asked and she nodded as she looked down at his chest.   
“Are you okay now?” Horatio questioned and she nodded again, looking back up at him.  
“Is alcohol a trigger?” He questioned, wanting more leverage over both Walter and Eric.  
“Yes” she replied and he tensed a little.   
“Mr Wolfe, do you understand the seriousness of this situation, you do know that it could have put her in hospital or worse?” Horatio questioned, his blood boiling.  
“I do, H. I would have stopped it if I had known, you’ve got to believe me. She’s okay though, I found her inhaler and she’s not in danger anymore.” Ryan slurred, trying to defend himself.  
“YOU found her inhaler?” Horatio questioned, his eyes narrowing and hardening. Ryan swallowed, realising he’d put his foot in it.  
“She didn’t know where it was, she was too drunk. It was in her handbag though, don’t worry. She gave me permission to look as well.” Ryan squirmed under his penetrating stare.  
“He helped me, Horatio.” Zoë exhaled against his chest and his eyes softened on Ryan once more. He exhaled and gave Ryan a nod.  
“Thank you for being there for her, Ryan.” He said, knowing he didn’t have anything to do with it and has done nothing but help Zoë out. Ryan gave him a small nod.  
Ryan opened the front passenger door for him and Horatio gently sat Zoë in and pulled her seatbelt over her. Horatio and Ryan then got in and clicked their seatbelts into place as Zoë relaxed back into the seat.   
“Alright? Tell me if you’re going to be sick, okay?” Horatio asked before he put the car in reverse.  
“Okay” Zoë said lifting her head from the headrest and smiling at him, drunkenly.  
“Why did they put alcohol in my drink? I don’t want to drink it, I’m not an addict, I’m not an alcoholic.” Zoë slurred shaking her head, but quickly stopped as it made the dizziness more of a problem.  
“I don’t know sweetheart, I’m sorry. We know you’re not either of those, sweetheart.”   
“I wonder if Eric went home with that prostitute?” Zoë asked as she looked back to Ryan.  
Horatio glared at Ryan.  
“She wasn’t a prostitute, she just looked a little like one…” Ryan said looking at Horatio.  
“Eric wouldn’t go home with a prostitute, he’s too good for that.” Zoë said as she looked back out of the front window. There was silence in the car from then on until Zoë looked over to Horatio with a wide cheeky grin. They could both see it.   
“What are you thinking?” Horatio asked, glancing over at her briefly, seeing the wide grin. A smile developed across his face from seeing her grin.


	5. Chapter 5

“Can we sleep in your bed tonight? I like your bed.” Zoë slurred with a smile as she placed her hand on Horatio’s thigh, high up. Ryan looked at her in shock and slightly confused.  
Horatio looked back at him in the mirror and nodded as Ryan looked at him in the mirror.  
“Of course sweetheart” Horatio said looking back at her with a smile.  
“You’re back together?” Ryan asked curiously, knowing Zoë would answer being in the state she was.  
“Yeahhh” she said happily as she kept her hand on Horatio’s thigh.  
“Since when?” Ryan asked curiously.   
“Not too long, it was the weekend after we were both drugged at work.” Zoë slurred looking back out of the front window. “I remembered when I saw Horatio’s place again, didn’t I?” She said with a smile.  
“You certainly did.” Horatio said with a small smile.  
“Er… so you told Horatio about the time we were drugged?” Ryan asked Zoë as Horatio glared at him in the mirror.  
“Yeah, I couldn’t lie to him; I could never lie to him.” Zoë said looking back at Ryan.   
“I’m so sorry H… I–” Ryan began to say.  
“I understand” Horatio said quickly to cut him off. Ryan swallowed and looked back out of the side window, uncomfortable. ‘Has she told him about the first time?’ Ryan questioned himself.  
“And yes, Zoë’s told me about the first time it happened.” Horatio said, glaring at him in the mirror. ‘Holy shit, I’m in for it now! How did he know what I was thinking?!’Ryan thought to himself as he looked round with wide eyes. He saw the anger and fire in Horatio’s eyes and swallowed. His mouth went dry and he took a small gasp for air, absolutely terrified by Horatio’s reaction.   
“H, I’m–” Ryan began but was cut short.  
“She was vulnerable and in no state of mind for anything like that. You took advantage of her! But you knew that because your reaction right now is telling me that you knew. ” Horatio snapped, glaring intensely at Ryan. Ryan’s mouth fell open, he was frozen to his seat.   
“Horatio! You promised me!” Zoë snapped at him. “You promised me you wouldn’t say anything. You said you’d let it go! He didn’t take advantage of me.” Zoë slurred quickly and loudly. Horatio looked round to her, his mouth open a little. ‘I’ve broken another promise to her.’ He thought. Her tired eyes narrowed on him, trying to focus.  
“Sweetheart–”  
“Don’t sweetheart me, you promised me.” She snapped and then looked away and down at the car door handle. She reached out for it and took hold of the handle.  
“Zoë! Let go of the handle, it’s dangerous.” Horatio panicked, letting go of the wheel with his right hand and placing it on her leg. She pulled on the handle and shifted in her seat as if she was going to get out.  
“Zoë!” Both Ryan and Horatio yelled.   
Horatio dove over Zoë, keeping one hand on the wheel, leaning over and took hold of the door, pulling it firmly shut and then locked it. Horatio sat back and ran a hand through his hair. Ryan could see Horatio seething with anger, fear and confusion. ‘How do I make the situation better?’ Horatio thought to himself.  
“I’m really sorry beautiful, I didn’t mean to break my promise.” Horatio said apologetically as he looked over to her and placed his hand back on her leg as she looked over to him.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Zoë mumbled as she looked into his fearful blue eyes.  
“It’s okay sweetheart, there’s nothing to worry about.” Horatio said softly as he lifted his hand from her leg and placed it on the side of her face, cupping her cheek.  
“I’m sorry for breaking my promise, Zoë.” Horatio said seriously, needing her forgiveness otherwise his self-guilt would swallow him up whole there and then.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep in future.” She mumbled as she turned her head and pushed it towards his hand more. Horatio swallowed and nodded.  
“I’m sorry Ryan.” She said as she pulled Horatio’s hand from her face and she looked back at him as Horatio placed his hand on the wheel again.  
“No, I understand and I am sorry.” Ryan slurred a little.   
“Please, I don’t want to go there.” She pleaded with the both of them. They both nodded at her and her phone beeped at her. She pulled it from her bra and red the message. She began laughing and her phone beeped again, she began to laugh a little more. Both Horatio and Ryan looked at her, wanting to know what she was laughing at.   
She glanced up at Horatio as he glanced over to her, wanting to know who it was from.  
“It’s from Joe.” She giggled, looking at Horatio.  
“Joe?” Horatio questioned.   
“An ex, we’re on good terms.” She smiled at him.  
“What did he send you?” Horatio questioned.   
“Two jokes.” She said as she giggled again. “I’m sure they wouldn’t be funny if I hadn’t have had alcohol.” She added.  
“What are they?” Horatio questioned, happy to see her so happy.  
“Don’t read too much into it, okay?” She asked, completely forgetting that Ryan was in the back.  
“Okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly.  
“He sent ‘Want to be my enzyme? I’ll be the substrate, I’d like to bind to your activation-site’ and ‘Why don’t we measure the coefficient of static friction between us?’” Zoë giggled again. Horatio looked round to her.  
“I said don’t read too much into it. We’re good friends, and only friends. We ended on good terms. We studied at Prep and University together.” Zoë slurred, seeing the jealousy in his eyes. “It’s only a joke, he doesn’t mean anything by it, really. We would never get back together.” She said softly looking up at him. She watched a small smile form on Horatio’s lips.  
“Don’t do that to me, especially when I’m drunk.” She grinned as she placed her hand on his leg.  
“You’re going to pay for that… maybe not tonight though. I don’t think I can–” Zoë began.  
“Sweetheart, Mr Wolfe is still in the car with us.” Horatio reminded her softly.  
“Ohh, Ryan! I’m sorry, I completely forgot about you. You were being so quiet.” She grinned back at him.  
“I thought you knew that we were back together anyway pretty boy?” Zoë giggled.  
“Not really” Ryan said looking over at her, trying not to make eye contact with Horatio.   
“How? I have this beaut-beautiful necklace on, how did you not know?” she asked, slurring her words.  
“I guess I just thought it was something you already had.” Ryan said, trying to get out of the conversation.  
“But, I had it before, you must have seen me wear it before Ratner had taken us” Zoë slurred turning in her seat, pulling a leg up under her, sitting backwards.   
“Zoë, sit in the seat properly please” Horatio said as he placed his hand on her knee, she quickly turned back around.  
“Well?” Zoë asked Ryan as she glanced back.  
“You wore it the day they took you and I didn’t see you that morning and when I did see you… in that room, I wasn’t concentrating on what you had around your neck.” Ryan said, looking back on that day.   
“Oh I’m sorry honey, I didn’t think” Zoë said looking back round to the front window.  
“Don’t worry about it” Ryan assured her.  
Zoë dropped her head forwards “Horatio I don’t like this” she said again as she looked back at him and pulled her hand off his thigh and ran her hands through her hair and then dropped her head back to the headrest.  
“I know sweetheart” Horatio said softly as he placed his hand over hers as it rested in her lap.  
Ryan certainly knew that they were all in for it on Monday, he was more certain of it now that he knew they were back together. Horatio removed his hand from hers as they took a turning.  
A large smile then appeared across Zoë’s face as she looked back round to Horatio.  
“Horatio…” she began to say then stopped, waiting for him to answer.   
They knew by the way she said his name that she was going to ask a question and that it was not going to be ‘how are you?’  
“Yes?” Horatio answered, almost afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth.  
“Have you ever had sex in the shower? Because I thought you had, but then you said something that made me think you hadn’t.” She asked innocently. He quickly glanced over at Zoë with a shocked expression and then looked back at Ryan, feeling embarrassed.  
“I haven’t and I was wondering if it’s any good?” Zoë asked looking at him, looking quite sincere.  
“Erm, sweetheart, I’m sure Mr Wolfe doesn’t want to be hearing this discussion…” Horatio said glancing back at Ryan who’s eyes were wide.  
“So you have? I’m sure he’s perfectly comfortable with it. I’m sure you’ve had sex in the shower haven’t you?” She asked turning back to Ryan.  
“No I haven’t” Horatio quickly added, in sheer embarrassment before Ryan could answer her.  
“I didn’t think you had” Zoë said looking back at Horatio. She then looked back to Ryan for his answer.  
“Erm…” Ryan paused to think about what he was going to say.  
“I know you would have; I bet it was when you were in college that it happened?” Zoë asked him with a wide grin. Ryan looked at Horatio in embarrassment.  
“I knew it, was it any good?” Zoë asked him.  
“Sweetheart, I think it’s time that you tried to sleep?” Horatio asked, trying anything to get her to stop talking about sex in front of Ryan, he was afraid that she was going to say something about them that would severely embarrass Horatio.   
“But we’re in the car Horatio, I can’t sleep.” Zoë said turning back to Horatio. Ryan let out a sigh of relief and quickly looked back out of the window.  
Zoë gasped as a wide smile appeared across her face.  
“Have you ever had sex in a car?” She mumbled looking at Horatio.  
“No” Horatio said as he glanced over at her, hoping by some miracle that she’d just fall asleep.  
“I bet you have pretty boy…” She said with a grin as she looked back at him. Ryan looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, he was definitely feeling a lot more sober now.  
“You dirty boy” she said whilst laughing, Horatio tried to hide a small smile. “I’m joking pretty boy, but surely it was uncomfortable?” she slurred with a smile.  
“It wasn’t as comfortable as a bed, let’s put it that way.” Ryan said with a small smile.  
“I bet” Zoë said with a smile. “I’ve only had sex in bed and on the sofa…” she sighed. Ryan swallowed and looked out of the window, also hoping she’d just fall asleep. ‘Please, someone, kill me now, just kill me now.’ Ryan pleaded.  
“Have you ever had sex with a man, Ryan?” She questioned, looking round to him.   
“No, that’s definitely one thing I’m proud to put out there.” Ryan quickly replied and then looked to Horatio, wondering why she hadn’t asked him.   
“Don’t worry, Horatio hasn’t.” She said with a grin, seeing him look at Horatio.   
“Zoë, please try and rest?” Horatio questioned, almost begging her to stop talking.  
“Have you ever touched a… a” she began to say but stopped herself to think about it while both of their hearts skipped a beat completely petrified about what was coming next.  
“A reindeer?” she asked as she began to laugh.   
“I love reindeers” she said with a smile as she looked out of the passenger window at the passing cars.   
“Did you know Horatio, you’ve made me or–” Zoë said looking over at him.  
“Right! I think it’s time you try and get some rest, please. There’s a bottle of water in the glove compartment, have a drink, it’ll make you feel better.” Horatio said, quickly changing the subject and preventing her from saying anymore on the subject matter. She looked at him.  
“Oh, yeah Ryan’s in the car.” She exhaled as she reached forwards.  
‘Oh thank God.’ They both thought to themselves. She opened the glove compartment and pulled out the bottle of water and had a few sips. She relaxed back and looked out of the window again, watching the headlights of cars pass them.  
Zoë began to fall asleep as she calmed down and they finally arrived at Ryan’s he got out after again apologising to Horatio and thanking him for the lift.  
“Ryan…” Horatio called as he began to walk up the path. Ryan turned around and looked at Horatio, unsure of what he was going to say.  
“Thank you for looking after her, I really appreciate it and I’m sorry for losing it.” Horatio said sincerely.  
“No problem, H and don’t worry, I understand.” Ryan said softly, Horatio then gave Ryan a nod. Zoë didn’t even wake up, Horatio turned around and drove back to his, glancing over at Zoë often to make sure she was okay. He pulled up on his drive and turned the engine off.   
“Sweetheart, we’re back” Horatio said softly as he rubbed her arm, she didn’t seem to wake.  
“Sweetheart?” Horatio questioned louder and then realised she was out cold. He sighed and got out, picking Zoë’s bag up in the process. He quickly opened his front door and placed her handbag on the side and then walked back to the car and opened Zoë’s door. He un-buckled her seatbelt and pulled her up, into his arms and kicked the door shut and beeped the car locked. He walked up the path with her in his arms and then kicked the front door shut, kicking his shoes off and walking upstairs immediately. He placed her on the bed and pulled her shoes off. He sat her up and pulled the jacket from her and then her shirt. He laid her back down and got one of his shirts and pulled it on her and laid her back to do the buttons up. He lifted her hips to pull her trousers off and threw them over to the washing bin. He lifted her again and kicked the duvet back. He delicately placed her on the bed and pulled the duvet up and over her. He sighed and then walked into the bathroom to have a shower and changed himself, then grabbed a glass of water and climbed into bed next to her. He shuffled closer to her and placed his arm around her.   
‘I should have gone out with her, I know I should have. She’s going to have one massive hangover tomorrow. They are in for some trouble now.’ Horatio thought to himself. He fell asleep quite soon after turning the lights off, but kept a small lamp on in case Zoë woke during the night and was still drunk and needing the loo.  
An hour later Zoë began to stir, waking Horatio. She immediately jumped out of bed and quickly staggered into the bathroom, Horatio wasn’t long behind her as he grabbed the glass of water.  
She fell to her knees at the loo and began to throw up.   
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio said as he placed the water on the side and pulled her fringe back as she held her hair back. He rubbed her back.   
“Mmm” Zoë moaned as she sat back from the loo and pulled the loo roll over to her and wiped her mouth.   
“This is disgusting.” She mumbled as she threw the loo roll into the loo as she placed the rest of the roll on the side. She flushed the chain as Horatio pulled her up. She turned to the sink and picked up her toothbrush as Horatio stood behind her, holding her steady. She rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and then stood up straight as Horatio held her still. He helped her back into bed and then picked up the glass of water from the side and sat next to her while she drank it. He placed it on the side once she finished and got her to lie in the bed. She was gone almost instantly.  
Horatio got into the bed and laid there for a little while, he soon found himself asleep after the long and difficult week and was woken by Zoë getting up and out of bed again. She seemed to stand by the bed for a while.   
“Sweetheart, is everything okay?” Horatio asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. She didn’t reply to him so he asked a little louder. She didn’t even turn around, she then just slowly made her way out of the bedroom, swaying a little. Horatio quickly got up and out of the bedroom after her, stopping her before she got to the stairs. He saw that she was sleepwalking and very delicately turned her back around and spoke to her calmly as he led her back into the bedroom. He got her back into bed and placed the duvet over her tenderly as he walked around and got back into bed. Horatio rested his eyes, having difficulty getting back to sleep. 30 minutes later Zoë began to grow restless and kept fidgeting and moving around, he heard her mumbling her brother’s name and he took a deep breath, knowing what those sorts of dreams were like. She rolled over closer to Horatio and he watched her sleep as he lifted his hand and threaded it in her hair as he gently played with it in hope that it will relax her. It seemed to do the trick and Horatio quickly fell asleep after she moved in closer to him. Horatio woke the next morning around 7.30 and looked over to Zoë who had rolled over again and was sprawled out across ¾ of the bed, on her front with her face buried in the pillow. Horatio got out of bed, not wanting to wake her and quickly walked into the bathroom to get a quick shower, leaving her in bed.  
He came back in and dried his hair and changed, in the process waking Zoë up.  
She moaned and she rolled over and looked up as she brought her hands to her face and head.  
“Good morning” Horatio said with a small smile as he walked over to her.   
“Mmm good morning” Zoë said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
“Good God, my head” she said running a hand through her hair.  
“I’ll get you a cup of tea and some headache tablets.” Horatio said as he walked out and Zoë laid back and closed her eyes, willing her still spinning head to stop. Horatio quickly came back up with a cup of tea and two tablets.  
“Thank you Horatio” she said as she sat back up and leant against the headboard. She kicked the duvet off as she was too hot and looked down, realising she was changed. ‘I don’t remember changing… actually, I don’t remember getting home.’ She thought to herself.   
“What happened last night? It’s all a blur” she asked looking at him as she took the tablets from his hand and then swallowed them.  
“You were drunk” Horatio said as he looked at her caringly.  
“Ohh Horatio, I’m so sorry.” She said shaking her head then remembering some of the evening.  
“Walter and Eric put alcohol in my drink, didn’t they?” Zoë asked, squinting at him as she ran another hand through her hair.  
“Yes” Horatio clarified.  
“Did you get me changed, honey?” She questioned softly and he nodded.   
“Yes sweetheart, I couldn’t let you sleep in what you were wearing.” Horatio replied softly, hoping she wouldn’t be too freaked out or annoyed.  
“I’m so sorry honey, thank you though.” She said as she fiddled with the bottom of the shirt. ‘Well, she took that better than I thought she would.’ Horatio thought to himself. She took in the scent of his shirt and then looked up at him.  
“You know I love sleeping in your shirts, don’t you?” She questioned softly and Horatio chuckled a little.   
“Yes, I do.” Horatio said with a grin. She put her head back and ran her hand through her hair once more, her facial expression quickly changing as her head throbbed more.  
“That is the last time I ever go out with them, I can tell you that” Zoë said as she picked up her cup.  
“Thank you” she said gesturing to the tea.  
“I’ve not drunk alcohol like that in years, now I remember a small part of the reason” she said looking at him with a small smile, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes, I didn’t think you did drink…” Horatio said looking at her.  
“I don’t anymore, well, I’ll have one on a rare occasion… I stopped years back, long story” she said as she sipped the tea.  
“I’ve got all day” Horatio said with a small smile, curious. She smiled at him then rubbed his shoulder a little as he was sat on the edge of the bed next to her.  
“In my teenage years, I started to drink with my friends - once we were all of age, we found ourselves going out and drinking quite a lot quite often. I can say that we had some messy nights. Anyway, I have an addictive personality and I was afraid that I would eventually become addicted to alcohol if I carried on like we were. I began to see my father in me and it scared me, a lot. Even though we are… were two different people, I hated what alcohol had done to him and feared that the same would happen to me. So I simply stopped drinking and carried on going out with my group as normal and found that the night was actually a lot more memorable the day after.” She said with a small smile.   
“It’s something that I’ve always been afraid of and I very rarely drink, apart from the occasional glass of wine here and there.” She said with a smile.   
Horatio gave her a nod in understanding and was very happy that she made that decision, as he too knew what alcohol could do.  
“I didn’t know that about you” Horatio said.  
“Know what part?” Zoë asked, a little confused.  
“That you had an addictive personality.” Horatio said looking at her.  
“I keep that part of me under strict control, which is why I’ve never tried a cigarette in fear that I’ll like it or why I don’t drink. The only thing I occasionally let slip is my addiction to an adrenaline rush. When I get that adrenaline rush, it’s extremely difficult to stop doing what is causing it.” She said with a small shy smile.  
“I’ve also got quite an obsessive personality, but I guess you’ve already seen that part.” She said with a smile looking up at him with raised eyebrows.  
“Yes, I think we’ve all seen that manifest itself in your work…” Horatio said with a small smile and Zoë’s smile widened as she looked down knowing it was true.   
“Erm… sweetheart, you are aware that you told Ryan that we’re back together, aren’t you?” Horatio asked delicately.  
“I did?” She said looking back up at him.  
“Yes, in the car last night… well, you didn’t exactly tell him.” Horatio said looking at her.  
“Then how does he know?” Zoë asked, slightly confused.  
“You placed your hand on my thigh and asked if you could stay in my bed.” He said with a small smile.  
“Ohh, oh well, I don’t mind it being out in the open, I hope that you feel the same too. If not, I’m really very sorry.” She said looking at him, looking apologetic.  
“I don’t mind other’s knowing sweetheart, I just thought I’d tell you so you know if Ryan asks you about it… you know” Horatio said softly.  
“Okay, thank you handsome” she said with a small shy smile.  
“Anyway, how are you feeling?” Horatio asked.   
“Rough” she said looking back up at him with a sleepy smile. “I don’t think I slept too well either” she added looking at Horatio.  
“You didn’t” Horatio said with a small smile.  
“Oh God, I’m sorry for keeping you awake” she said very apologetically.  
“Don’t worry about it” Horatio said with a smile as she then took another sip.  
“Anyway, I think I need a shower” Zoë said as she finished her tea quickly.  
Horatio gave her a nod. “I’ll be downstairs” he said with a smile. “Shout if you need anything” he said with a smile as he got up and walked out after Zoë nodded at him. Zoë got up off the bed and took a few steps towards the bathroom but the room began to spin violently as her breathing deepened and she felt the same nauseous feeling. She could see her sight diminishing so she staggered back to the bed and sat on the edge and stuck her head between her legs. ‘Oh good God, what the hell is this?’ She thought to herself. ‘What’s wrong with me?’ She asked herself and then sat back up straight once her sight had returned and she was no longer feeling dizzy. The room span a little, but that was because of the alcohol and she knew that. She slowly got back up and walked through to the bathroom and had a shower, then got dressed into casual skinny jeans and a peachy/pink coloured top. She went downstairs and Horatio handed her another glass of water.  
They spent the day together, mainly relaxing and not doing too much. Horatio cooked them a meal around 6pm and before they knew it, it was 11pm. They decided that it was time for bed after the restless night they both got the night before.  
The next morning they were woken by a car alarm going off outside, they knew it was neither of theirs so didn’t bother getting up and just snuggled up together. Zoë had placed her hand on his chest as she wrapped her leg around his and snuggled up as he placed his arm around her and rested his hand on the side of her waist.  
“Definitely feel better after a full night’s sleep” she said with a smile as she watched her hand dance over his chest.  
“Definitely” Horatio agreed with a smile as he began to slowly brush her skin as he pulled the side of her shirt up.   
“Where is that hand going?” She asked him with a cheeky smile as she moved her head and looked up at him.  
“Where ever you want it to go” he said with a boyish grin as his fingers coasted across her skin.  
She grinned at him and then shuffled up to place a pleasant kiss on his lips and then withdrew, giving him a cheeky smile.   
“What are you thinking?” Horatio asked, seeing that look in her eyes again.  
“Nothing… just about how I’m going to repay for you for looking after me the night before last.” She said with a smile, giving him a wink.  
“Are you going to share this thought with me?” Horatio asked with a boyish grin.  
“Nope, you’re going to have to wait and see.” She said as she went to pull away but was pulled in tighter.  
“What if I don’t want to” he said with a boyish grin.  
“You’re going to have to” she said as she leant back lightly on his chest.  
“Yeah?” Horatio asked with a grin as she leaned in closer to him and placed her lips against his. ‘I’ve got her.’ Horatio thought to himself.   
“Yeah” she said as she gently bit his bottom lip, causing his arousal to stand to attention.  
Then then quickly slipped out of his grip and rolled over with a small giggle. ‘No, she had me…’ Horatio thought to himself.  
“You are naughty” Horatio said as he looked over at her and then sat up and swung his legs over the bed, cooling himself off as she stood up and turned to him.  
“Tell me something I don’t know” she said with a cheeky grin as she picked up a towel from the cupboard.  
“I can tell you that you’re going to be in trouble later” Horatio said as he stood up and walked into the bathroom as she gave him a cheeky grin as she walked out to the main bathroom.  
6pm quickly came around and they had gone back to Zoë’s after having an early dinner at Horatio’s.  
Horatio knew that Zoë was in one of those mischievous moods as they were sat on the sofa. She turned to face him with a wide grin.   
“Yes?” Horatio asked, seeing her look at him like that.  
“Nothing” she said with a smile as she leant in closer to him, keeping the cheeky grin.  
“You’re thinking something and I’m trying to work out if it’s good or bad” Horatio said with raised eyebrows.   
“I suppose it could be thought of as both good and bad” Zoë said with a small chuckle as she leant against him with a smile as she placed her hand in his hair and delicately swept her lips across his, teasing him and then planted a loving kiss as they both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment.   
She placed her other arm around his neck as he pulled her over and sat her on his lap, straddling him.  
“Before… this escalates… I’ve… got an… idea” she said between butterfly kisses.  
“Care to… share?” Horatio said between kisses. She broke from the kiss with an incredibly cheeky smile and leant back.  
“Wait here” she said as she hopped off his lap and ran upstairs, Horatio watched her run out, slightly confused. But was very curious as to what she was doing and thinking. She came back down a few minutes later with something behind her back and her shirt un-tucked. She walked through to the kitchen and then came back in with her hands free. She walked round the sofa with a wide grin on her face.  
“What have you done?” Horatio asked as she straddled him again.  
“You’ll see” she said with a wide grin as he pulled her in closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began kissing again, she shifted her hips into a more comfortable position and in the process rubbed up against his giant arousal as they parted lips. Horatio’s hands began to wander up her thighs and around to her waist as she sat back, not breaking the kiss and undoing his shirt in a flash. She ran her hands over his chest as his hands began to disappear up her shirt as she began to undo the first few bottom buttons as his fingertips swept across her soft skin around her waist and then began to undo her trousers. She took his hands in hers once he had them undone and pulled him up as she got off him. She placed his hands in her shirt around her waist as he stood up. She turned and walked him backwards against the wall. She pushed his trousers down and then his shirt off as he kicked his socks off and let his hands wander down again, only to be dragged back up to her waist. She pulled him off the wall and began to back him out of the living room and into the kitchen.   
“The stairs… are… the other… way” Horatio said between kisses, not even opening his eyes but knowing exactly where they were going.  
“I know” she said as she broke the kiss and looked up at him as she pressed him against the island counter in the kitchen. He looked down at her curiously and then she let her trousers fall to the ground as she pressed herself against his hard arousal.  
She undone the last few buttons of her shirt and flicked it off instantly. He looked down and saw her wearing a bikini.  
“Want to go swimming?” She asked as she reached behind him and picked up what she had brought down and then placed the pair of trunks against his chest with a cheeky grin.   
A boyish grin appeared across his face as she stood back from him and dropped the trunks into his hands. She turned around to turn the TV off and when she returned Horatio had already changed. She grinned at him and then took his hand and they quickly made their way outside.  
“Don’t worry, no-one can see us” Zoë said as they stopped and he pulled her in close to him.  
She let her hands dance over his back and they parted lips as she backed them over to the pool. They stopped as their tongues began to dance together and one of Horatio’s hands dropped to her ass as he pulled her in to him. She felt his hard erection press against her and a low moan escaped both of their throats as she wrapped her arms tightly around Horatio and broke from the kiss, staring at him cheekily. He grinned at her with his boyish grin and then suddenly felt himself falling as she leant back; his instant reaction was to grip her tighter as his heart pounded because his instinctive fear of falling kicked in. She dragged him down into the water as they fell and then surfaced; she began laughing as he pulled her in closer to him again. She pushed her hair back as she wrapped her legs around his hips and continued to giggle as she put her arms around his neck. She delicately pushed his hair back out of his eyes and planted her lips on his. ‘She’s so young and care-free, just some of the things I love about her.’ He thought to himself as they parted their lips as they deepened the kiss and she tightened her legs around his hips, pressing his hardness against her more. She couldn’t help but smile as they lightened the kiss to butterfly kisses. He slowly walked through the water to the side where he gently pushed her against the wall. His hands moved from supporting her to resting on her waist as he pulled at the side of her bikini bottoms as his other hand ran up her stomach to meet with one of her breasts. He gently cupped her right breast with his left hand as they deepened the kiss again and let their tongues dance slowly. His right hand slid up her side and around to her back as he pulled her away from the pool wall slightly to undo her bikini top. He undid the back and then pulled it up over her head and threw it over to the side as they broke from the kiss.   
“I can tell you that this is a new experience” she mumbled and then bit her lip at him with a wide grin.  
“I can say the same thing” he said with a smile as she pulled him in closer to her again. They began kissing again and she pulled him in closer to her as she began to tease him by wiggling her hips against his. He pulled at her bikini bottoms and she grinned as she kissed him, knowing he wanted them off. He brought his other hand up and delicately cupped her breast and began to massage it, causing her legs to tighten around his hips, pressing him hard against her. He brought his other hand up and began to massage her other breast as he felt the hard beads of her nipples in the middle of his palms. Her legs began to relax around his hips as their breathing accelerated and became erratic as they deepened the kiss as she tenderly bit at his bottom lip. He pulled at her bikini bottoms again and she dropped her legs from around his waist and dropped an arm from his neck to pull them down as he delicately began to roll one of her nipples between his fingers. Her head fell back as she pulled her arm up and put it around his neck again, pulling him in as she kicked her bottoms off. She moaned as he rolled her nipple and broke from the kiss, almost breathless already. She dropped her hands from his neck and placed them on his hips as she turned him and pushed him against the wall as she pulled his trunks down. He kicked them from around his feet and pulled her into him, placing his hands on her waist. She placed a light kiss on his lips before moving down to his neck as she wrapped a hand around his long hard arousal and stroked at the tip causing him to pull her hand up as she stopped kissing at his chest. Horatio pulled her close into him and he felt her breasts against his chest as she swayed her hips, rubbing him against her waiting entrance.  
“Ugh Zo” Horatio moaned as he turned her around and placed her against the wall to gain the control. She grinned cheekily at him as she placed her arms around his neck again. He pressed up against her as they pecked at each other’s lips and Horatio took her left breast in his hand again began to massage it and then ran his fingertips over the hard bead, causing her to deepen the kiss.   
He pressed his tip against her entrance as his other hand travelled down south and found her blood gorged love button. He lightly pressed it and played with it until she broke from the kiss to take a deep breath and pull his hand up with a groan. She went back to kissing him, lightly.  
“Horatio” she groaned as she rocked her hips, rubbing him against her, driving him insane as well as herself, sending pleasure to course through their bodies already and they hadn’t even gotten to the best bit yet.  
Horatio’s hands travelled down and picked her up, pulling her knees around his waist. As he pulled her into him more, his hard aching arousal penetrated her slowly as he pushed her back against the wall as he held her legs around his waist. Her face contorted.  
“Ahh, I can’t.” She groaned with gritted teeth, feeling a hot burning sensation as he entered her. Horatio’s eyes widened, horrified that he’d hurt her.   
“What did I do?” Horatio asked, immediately pulling out of her. Her jaw clenched tighter as he pulled out, causing the stinging sensation again.   
“It just hurt, like I wasn’t ready for it.” She swallowed as she looked up at him.   
“I’m so sorry Zoë.” Horatio apologised profusely, ‘I should have made sure she was ready.’ He thought to himself, scolding himself.  
“It wasn’t your fault, I thought I was ready for you. I thought water made it easier?” She questioned.  
“I thought it did too, but I guess it could take the natural lubrication away?” Horatio asked, as he still held her close.  
“Why didn’t we think of this?” She questioned. ‘We’re both old enough to know better.’ She thought to herself.   
“I’m sorry Horatio, but I think we should probably get out.” She said, giving him a small smile. Horatio nodded.  
“How do people normally have sex in water then? Surely they’d have to use lube? The normal lube you can get wouldn’t work in water, would it?” She said as Horatio pulled away from her.   
“I guess they use a silicone based lubricant?” Horatio questioned and she nodded.   
“Ah, of course. I’ve never used lube before…” she said softly.   
“I’m sorry though Horatio.” She said as they walked up the steps.  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll just have to finish this off somewhere else then?” Horatio grinned at her cheekily, not expecting them to carry it on.  
“I like the sound of that.” She grinned as she stood by the pool with him, both stark naked as she delicately kissed him, quickly breaking it off. ‘What? I expected her to not want to try again…’ Horatio thought to himself.   
Zoë picked up the two towels that she threw down from her balcony when she went to change earlier and handed Horatio one as they picked up their wet swimming stuff and headed in with wide grins on their faces. Horatio closed the door after him as Zoë rushed through the house to get upstairs quickly.  
“Zoë, slow down or you’ll sl–” Horatio said and then he watched her slip on the tiled flooring. “Slip…” Horatio continued once he saw her land. He rushed over to her as she began to laugh as she covered herself with the towel.  
“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Horatio asked as he kneeled down.   
“Yeah I’m fine” Zoë said as she looked up at him with a smile. She glanced over to his tenting towel and smiled. He looked down to see what she was grinning at and a smile appeared on his face as he looked back to her face. She bit her lip and looked back up into his eyes, feeling a hot sensation deep within her stomach. ‘Does he have any idea just how much I want him.’ She thought to herself.  
There was then a knock at the door.   
“Who on Earth is that?” Zoë asked as Horatio helped her up. Zoe walked over to the door as Horatio followed her.   
“It’s Ryan… and we’re in towels…” she said with a grin and small snigger.   
“I’ll wait in the living room…” Horatio said not wanting to stand in front of Ryan in a towel, especially with an erection. Horatio quickly walked away and Zoë opened the door a little, standing there with a wide grin, still laughing slightly from slipping over as Horatio told her to slow down.   
“Hey honey” She said as she held the door half-open, holding the towel up.  
“Er… I’m sorry Zoë; I just came to check that you were okay after the other night? I did ring but there was no answer.” Ryan said looking down at the towel and then back up again, subtly.  
“Ah, I’m sorry my phone was in the other room, but yes, I’ve fully recovered from the wonderful hangover I was left with…” she said with a sweet smile. “I’d invite you in, but now isn’t a good time” she said with a small smile.   
“That’s fine; I’ll er… see you tomorrow”   
“You certainly will honey, thank you, bye” she said with a sweet smile. Ryan quickly turned around after giving her a nod and got into his car.   
“He is an angel; I hope you weren’t too hard on him the other night?” Zoë asked with a small smile as Horatio walked out of the living room. She knew that Horatio wouldn’t have been very happy at all.  
“I wasn’t hard on him” Horatio said with a small smile.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you weren’t” she said with a cheeky smile.  
“I think I’m actually glad it’s a blur, I can’t imagine how displeased you were and I don’t think I would like to be on the end of you being displeased…” she said with a cheeky smile.  
“I wasn’t hard on him, I just wasn’t impressed with Walter or Eric and I’m still not impressed with them” Horatio said as he placed his hand on the side of her face.  
“Wasn’t impressed… displeased – same thing really. Anyway, I’m sure they were pretty intoxicated themselves, so you can’t be too hard on them” Zoë said sweeping her fingertips over his chest.  
“They essentially spiked your drink Zoë…” Horatio said exhaling.  
“I’m not saying let them off, I’m saying don’t be too hard on them. Believe me, I’m going to have a few words with them too” She said with a cheeky grin.  
“Hmmm” Horatio moaned with a small smile as he raised his eyebrows. She pulled him in by the rim of his towel which was around his waist and planted a steamy kiss on his lips. She parted her lips and tugged at his top lip, feeling a burning desire screaming to be released. He placed his hand on her ass and pulled her into him, closer. She felt his hard erection against her lower stomach and it drove her desires once more.   
“Do you know what you do to me?” She mumbled against his lips as she pulled the towel from his hips.  
“If it’s anything like what you do to me, then yes.” He moaned against her lips and then brought his hands around to her waist and brushed them up the towel to reach her breasts, pulling the towel from her. Both towels were around their ankles.   
“You’re so beautiful.” Horatio murmured as he brought one hand up and placed it on the side of her face, drinking up her chocolate gaze. Zoë smiled and brought her face in closer, open mouthed, wanting him so badly. She tugged at one of his lips as his mouth opened, following her lead and tugged at her bottom lip. He brought his hand down from her face and gently caressed the top of her chest with the backs of his fingers.   
“Bed?” Horatio questioned softly against her lips.   
“No” she mumbled as she placed both arms around him and pulled him back, then moved into the living room and stopped once her ass had made contact with the back of the sofa. Horatio broke from the kiss and smiled at her, admiring her lips as well as her eyes. She leant against the back of the sofa and placed a hot, loving kiss on his lips. He brought both hands up to her breasts as she held onto his hips, pulling him closer. He began to massage them both while he moved his mouth from hers and began to kiss at the corner of her mouth, moving down to her neck. She pulled him in harder, feeling his large arousal pushing against her. She pushed her chest out, pushing her breasts into his hands more, begging for more. He exhaled a small chuckle, knowing she was losing herself. He very gently nibbled at the base of her neck as both hands taunted her hard nipples.   
She couldn’t take it anymore and let go of him with one hand. ‘Let’s see if you can take this.’ She thought as she took a firm hold of his large stiffness and began to slowly stroke him, then began to make a slow, torturous pumping action. She felt him bite and suck at her neck and it sent her skin tingling.   
‘That’s going to leave a mark…’ Horatio thought to himself, again, regretting being so rough with her. He let go of one of her breasts and dropped his hand to hers, taking hold of her hand around him and pulling it away. He dropped his head and began to mouth at her exposed nipple while playing with her fingers and other nipple. Her head fell back as she pulled him in closer, wanting him so badly.   
“Horatio” she called with need. He heard her need and began to very gently bite at her nipple, pinching at the other, sending her sensations into a frenzy. He continued to bite at her nipple until she let go of his hand and brought it up to his chin, pulling his head away. She placed a kiss on his lips, feeling her nipple throb with pleasure. He let go of her other breast and stepped away a little. His hand travelled south and after a few moments she began to gasp for air.   
‘She’s ready’ he thought to himself as he pulled his hand back up.   
“Are you ready?” He asked, wanting to double check.   
“Oh god, yes!” She immediately replied. He moved into position and looked her in the eyes. A smile appeared across her face as she placed both hands on his ass. He lifted her so she sat on the back of the sofa and he slowly pushed into her and stopped, looking at her, hoping he hadn’t hurt her again. ‘That was a lot better.’ She thought to herself, feeling him enter a lot easier.   
“Don’t stop” she groaned, feeling him inside her, filling her. He very gently began to pump his hips, knowing she was okay. They kissed at each other as they both rhythmically moved their hips. He felt her thighs tighten around his hips as she bit his lip and he began to stimulate her breast. Small groans left her throat with every breath she exhaled. She continued to try and kiss Horatio but found that her need for air was gradually over taking.   
‘She feels so good around me, she is literally like a drug. How can she still be so tight?’ Horatio asked himself, but quickly stopped as sensations seized every conscious process going on. The driving of his hips had accelerated and became a lot sharper.  
“Mmm” she groaned as her head fell back, unable to carry on kissing him. He felt her thighs tighten more around him as her breathing became louder and her groans became louder too. He couldn’t help himself as he let out a few groans himself.   
He felt her walls beginning to contract around him as his movements became faster along with hers.   
“Zo, mmm” Horatio exhaled against her neck.   
“Horatio” she called breathlessly as she felt the pleasure building up to orgasm. Her moans almost became screams as she began to climax, Horatio bit at her neck again, in the same place. He lifted his head and looked down at her unravelling.   
With one last forceful slam into her, he released himself inside of her and the motion of his hips slowed and became softer eventually halting. She lifted her head and looked up at him once the pleasure had lowered and her brain re-engaged.   
“Oh my gosh Horatio, that was exquisite, as usual.” She groaned, feeling herself full.   
“I have to agree” Horatio replied breathlessly as they put their foreheads together and felt each other’s breath on their lips. Once their breathing had slowed, they kissed lightly. Horatio pulled out of her and stepped back, taking in her beauty as she stood herself and almost fell against him.   
“Are you okay?” Horatio questioned, catching her, pulling her into his chest.  
“More than okay, you’ve just made my legs a little weak, that is all.” She giggled as she looked up at him. They kissed a little more, smiling at each other. She rested her head on his chest.  
“Do you do exercises?” Horatio mumbled, lost under her touch.  
“What sort of exercises?” She mumbled back.  
“Well, you seem to be pretty tight down there…” Horatio said softly.  
“Ah, yes… that and I haven’t actually had much sex, compared to other women my age I guess.” She sighed. Horatio pulled his head away and looked down at her.  
“Long story handsome” she mumbled breathlessly. They stand, naked embracing each other, lost in each other’s touch. They kissed one last time before she broke off and smiled at him.   
“I need that shower now” she said with a smile as she then turned and walked with Horatio not far behind. They walked upstairs and had their showers before having a quiet evening and then going to bed around 11pm. They lay there with smiles on their faces as Horatio played with her fingers.  
“Can I ask you something, beautiful?” Horatio asked softly.  
“Of course” she said as she lifted her head and looked up at him.  
“When we were talking the other day, you said you couldn’t ever have a relationship with a doctor, why is that exactly?” Horatio asked very softly. Zoë exhaled and he felt her forceful breath across his chest.  
“Because… my father was a doctor, Horatio.” She sighed as she played with his fingers. ‘This is probably where the fear of doctors comes in. But how do nurses fit into the equation?’ He thought to himself. Horatio nodded and swallowed.  
“You seem to fear nurses just as much as doctors, sweetheart, is there any particular reason for that?” He asked softly and Zoë withdrew her hand from his.   
“and you also seem to be able to get on better now with doctors than you do nurses.” Horatio added.  
“I get on better with doctors now, because of Alexx and Nathan. They’ve shown me that not all doctors are like him.” Zoë said, almost bitterly. Horatio nodded in understanding and knew she was ignoring his other question.  
“I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, beautiful.” Horatio said as he swept his fingers across her soft skin.  
“No, it’s okay. You can ask me anything, I just can’t answer everything at this moment in time. I should be able to tell you in the future, but right now, I can’t bring myself to, even though I want to.” Zoë exhaled.   
The next morning, they were both woken by the screeching of the alarm clock. Zoë rolled over and hit the stop button before rolling back to Horatio. They got up and ready for work, Horatio heading in before Zoë as she was running a little late.  
Zoë turned up just as Ryan did and they began to talk casually and went into the lab.  
“So… how much do you remember of the other night?” Ryan asked casually.  
“Not much if I’m honest, it all gets blurry just after we start to play that drinking game…” She said with a raised eyebrow.  
“And er… how does Horatio feel about it all?” Ryan asked, thinking that he was well in it.  
“He’s not too happy with Walter and Eric, but you’ve got nothing to worry about honey. He’s glad that you were there.” Zoë said with a smile, reassuring him.  
“Oh, I’m also sorry if I made you slightly uncomfortable in the car – Horatio said that I had mentioned that we were back together and I had my hand on his leg. I did think you had some inkling though.” She said looking at him softly, standing closely and talking quietly.  
“No don’t worry about it, it was what came after that, that I was a little uncomfortable with…” Ryan said with a small chuckle, remembering the conversation clearly. She looked at him confused.  
“What came after that?” She asked him, afraid that she did more than place her hand on Horatio’s leg in front of Ryan.  
“We had a conversation… well, you asked some questions.” Ryan said with a small smile.   
“What… what sort of questions?” Zoë asked, already embarrassed.  
“They may have involved asking both Horatio and I if we had ever had sex in a shower and a car.” Ryan said as her eyes widened, a wide cheeky grin appeared across her face as she looked down and stifled a snigger.  
“What were your answers because I know Horatio’s…” She said with a grin.  
“Yes to both…” Ryan said quietly as he crossed his arms.   
“Doesn’t surprise me…” she said raising an eyebrow as she gave him a cheeky smile.  
“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable though” she said, feeling guilty.  
“It’s okay, it wasn’t the questions, it was the fact that you had asked when Horatio, my boss… was in the car too. If it had just been both of us, I’d happily answer.” Ryan said with a shy smile as he shuffled on his feet a little. ‘I’ll leave the other question out… as well as the other awkward situations.’ Ryan thought to himself.  
Zoë apologised again.  
“You also asked us if we had ever touched a… how did you put it?” Ryan said toying with her as her eyes widened in fear about what he was going to say.  
“Touched a what?” Zoë asked urgently.  
Ryan leaned in closer and whispered “touched a reindeer” he said as he sniggered, knowing he had Zoë worried. She sighed with relief as she gave him a playful tap on the arm.  
“Apparently you really like them.” Ryan said with a chuckle.  
“Shush you” she said with a grin.  
They then turned around to see Eric walking in and over to the locker room. A minute or so Walter turned up after him and went into the locker room. Eric knew he was in for it, Walter was a little less suspecting as he didn’t know Horatio all that well or quite how protective he was of Zoë.  
They both walked into the lab with Ryan and Zoë, Eric looking sorry for himself and Walter just being himself, not thinking much of it.  
Zoë looked over at them with raised eyebrows with her hands on her hips. Eric walked over, followed by Walter.  
“Zoë, I’m… we’re so sorry, we didn’t mean for it to get out of hand, I didn’t even originally set out to give you any alcohol… anyway, I’m really very sorry.” Eric said sincerely.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry too, but it was a good laugh though, wasn’t it?” Walter said giving her a smile.  
“Nothing like that is to ever happen again, are we clear?” Zoë said sternly looking at the both of them.  
“We’re clear” Eric said and then looked back to Walter, “very clear” Walter answered when he saw the fire in her eyes.   
“Good, and Walter just a small tip, don’t say what you just said to me to Horatio…” Zoë said dropping her hands from her hips, giving them both a nod before walking out.  
“Woah, she’s not happy” Walter said with a small laugh.  
“Walter, she’s being serious, she was not in a good state. Horatio really wasn’t happy the other night when he had to pick her up.” Eric said sincerely whilst Ryan stood there listening to them both. He was really good friends with the both of them, but when it came to situations surrounding Zoë, he’d always protect her and would rather risk his friendship with either of them just to keep his with her.   
“I didn’t see him” Walter said raising his hands as if he didn’t know.  
“That’s because you had a lovely lady on your face the entire time…” Ryan said looking at him.  
“Tread carefully around Horatio, okay?” Ryan said warning the both of them as he dropped his arms and began to walk out.  
Horatio walked past the lab and looked in to see Eric and Walter discussing something, he walked in.   
“Gentlemen…” Horatio said looking down at the floor, quickly glancing at them, then back to the floor.  
“H, we’re so sorry.” Eric immediately said, seeing the stance Horatio was taking. Horatio fiddled with his sunglasses as he thought. Tension was gradually building up and Walter realised he wasn’t happy at all.  
“Gentlemen, you do know that what you did was essentially spiking her drink?” Horatio said lowly, glancing up at them, holding their gaze. They both nodded at him, Walter saw the seriousness in Horatio’s eyes.  
“Eric, you know she doesn’t drink. Walter, did it not occur to you to even ask her first?” Horatio asked as he looked back down.  
“I know H, I didn’t know until she was on her third drink and then I just thought that it wasn’t going to hurt her” Eric said.  
“That is not an excuse Eric” Horatio said looking up at him.  
“You know she’s been through a lot, she doesn’t need any more stress.” Horatio said sternly, looking to Eric.  
“I know H and I truly am so sorry.” Eric pleaded.  
“She could have been hurt” Horatio said directing his words at Walter. “If Mr Wolfe hadn’t have been there I hate to think how that evening could have turned out.” Horatio said laying in to him.  
“She doesn’t drink for a reason, surely that would occur to you?” Horatio asked, feeling himself grow annoyed again and grow more annoyed the more he thought of it and how she could have been hurt.   
“What’s more, alcohol is a trigger for her asthma! She had an attack and was in no state to find her inhaler! She could have ended up in hospital or worse if Mr Wolfe hadn’t have been there!” Horatio growled, extremely agitated.  
“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know she had asthma.” Walter squeaked, absolutely terrified.  
“That is not an excuse Walter. I had to pick her up because she was in no fit state to get home alone or with Mr Wolfe while you left with some ladies, now I don’t have a problem with that. But what if I wasn’t able to pick her up? She was vulnerable–” Horatio was cut off by Zoë poking her head around the door.  
“Horatio, I need to speak with you” she said and he nodded at her and she walked back out.  
“Let me get this clear, nothing like this is ever to happen again, okay?” Horatio said raising his eyebrows.  
“Of course H, again, I’m so sorry” Eric said looking at him sincerely.  
“Sorry sir, of course.” Walter said, never seeing Horatio annoyed with anyone but difficult suspects. ‘Woah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that annoyed at anyone but suspects. He must be under a lot of stress, and obviously still cares for Zoë a great deal.’ Eric thought to himself, unaware of the relationship that they were in. Horatio gave them a nod and then put his sunglasses away as he flicked his jacket back and quickly placed his hands on his gun and belt as he exited through the door.  
He walked over to Zoë who walked with him as he headed back to his office.  
“What’s the problem?” Horatio asked softly as he looked over to Zoë.  
“There’s not a problem as such, but I told you to go easy on them.” She said looking at him softly.   
“I did go easy on them” Horatio said softly as he opened his office door for her to walk through.   
“Thank you, you may have gone easy on them at the start, but I could see you beginning to get a little annoyed.” She said softly as he closed his door.  
“It was under control” Horatio said reassuring her.  
“It wouldn’t have been for much longer.” Zoë said raising an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, I’ve also had a word with them and after that I don’t think that they’ll ever try it again.” She said with a smile.  
Horatio knew she was speaking sense and if he was in there for any longer he would have lost it a little too much as he was thinking more and more about what could have happened rather than what happened.  
“Anyway, leave them to think about it. I’m almost certain they’re clear.” Zoë said with a smile.  
Horatio gave her a nod and smile.   
“I’ll see you later handsome, and thank you.” She said with a smile.  
“I’ll see you later beautiful” Horatio said with a smile as he looked down at the floor. Zoë moved in closer and placed her hand on the side of his head as she moved in even closer and placed a very tender loving kiss on his lips. She backed off, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He gave her a small smile as his eyes lit up. She gave him a smile then dropped her hand from his face and turned to walk back out. Horatio set his eyes on her ass as she walked then looked over at his desk.   
They all got on with their work only with Walter treading a lot more lightly around Horatio, but Eric going back to their usual friendship, understanding Horatio.   
The day quickly ended and the week rushed passed like every other week. 

The End


End file.
